Zyken's Brainblood
by BijuKing
Summary: This is what happens when your brain is another living being.
1. Knightmare

**Yay I can finally write again now that I have school assignments taken care of!**

key:

"fjerkkfrlenkl" - normal speech

_"fjhrebjfe"_ - thinking

**"bdhjfbjerhbfjh"** - extremely pissed off person, techniques

"fbjhvbcjhkfh" - telepathic link

* * *

A boy who couldn't be no older then ten years old was running from alley to alley. Upon closer inspection, he was seen to be digging in the trash can.

"Aww man, just rotten veggies again." He mumbled.

The boy left the area before he herd what appeared to be yells and screams. The boy seemed curious by this and thus decided to inspect the scene. There were strange creatures wearing military uniforms but had on gas masks. They were apparently dealing with some humanoid rat thing.

"I wasn't doing ANYTHING, you assholes! Let me go!"

"You were stealing and selling illegal technology to these filthy peasants." One of the people replied. "You are under arrest of the Galactic Police."

The boy watches in awe as they carry away the criminal.

* * *

**(A few months later)**

"Naruto. Naruto!" Called a voice.

"What?" We see the boy a little older now he was still back to doing his old tricks searching for food in the trash cans. But he seemed to be putting the scraps together to form a huge wooden spear.

"This is illegal! We could end up like that guy a few months ago. His name was Argit if I recall. We-"

"And?" Naruto interrupted him. "We are members of Earth, the poorest of the nine districts in the Solar System. Look at us, Kiba! We were once feared but now we are at the mercy of the Royal Blood giving them all of our resources while we either die from illness or starving like a bunch of alley rats. I am sick and tired of searching through garbage just to fine food scraps!"

Kiba put his hand on Naruto's shoulder for support.

"Just be careful, okay?"

Naruto nodded as he headed off to the woods. He kept walking and walking until he appeared into a waterfall. From there lies behind a secret door. Naruto opened it and it.

"Welcome to the Black Trading Post sir." Spoke the store manager. "May i help you?"

"Yeah. I need an 888 sniper blitz gun. For hunting and dealing with Royal Blood scum."

"Well too bad." The store manager said as his voiced deepened and his appearance changed. He was wearing the same outfit like those people who took Argit away a few months ago. He sprayed some smoke around Naruto.

"Shit. A frame." Naruto growled as he blacked out.

The next thing Naruto knew, he woke up and found himself being restrained by extreme chains. He tried to struggle.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you young one." Spoke the voice. "The more you struggle the more Omni the chains will drain from you, thus giving you the impression that they become tighter while they are simply draining your energy."

Naruto decided to stop but instead question.

"Okay fine. But why am I here anyway? Is it because I rebelled against the triumphing Royal Blood?" He snickered.

"You could say that." The man snickered back. "The name's Kabuto by the way."

Naruto growled. "Well so fucking what? What are you gonna do? Kill me? FYI, my mom and dad are dead. You want money, well too fucking bad. I am a poor shit stain who gets his food by digging through trash every day and bathes himself in public water fountains. I-"

"I am well aware of that Naruto. I know who you are." He points to the window. "Look outside for a moment."

Naruto did as he was told. He saw that he was floating above the Earth! He almost passed out again.

"You are very far away from home, Naruto. We will end up killing the hoodrats that you hang out with though, I am pretty sure you somewhat feel close to them, no?"

Naruto's facial expression was all that was needed for Kabuto to continue.

"Good. You see we have taken a somewhat interest in you. I mean normally any form of trying to overthrow the Royal equals automatic death. But we noticed that you contain a special power within."

Naruto gulped. _"How do they know about the..."_

"Like I said Naruto, we know EVERYTHING about you." Kabuto said. "Yes, we know a lot about you how you are the Jinchuriki for the Jyuubi no Ookami. We even know about your heritage young one."

"My parents."

"We even know how you secretly want to join the Royal blood's army.."

"I would never join you people!" Naruto said with an angry tone.

"Oh Naruto, we know how that statement is untrue. We've kept tabs on you for a very long time. I know how you secretly want to become the Kage."

Naruto sighed. "How, how do you people know so much?"

"Like I said Naruto, we've been keeping tabs on you for a very long time. Now the question is, are you willing to comply with us?"

"It's not like I have much of a choice anyway does it?" He remarked sarcastically.

"Well by saying yes, you achieve your dreams and learn more about yourself."

"And if I say no?" Naruto asked even though he knew the answer to that question already.

"We will kill everyone you know and love. And remember, we know you better then you know yourself."

It only took a few moments of silence before Naruto caved in. "I accept your offer then."

Kabuto smiled. "Excellent choice."

_"Just what have I gotten myself into?"_ Naruto groaned.

* * *

This was a plot bunny of my sci fi idea. not really sure where i was going with this one so feel free to try it out if you're interested!


	2. Badass Naruto

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING YOU ASSHOLES**

**so i have decided to turn this into a short idea fanfiction because of the plot bunnies constantly running through my brain. for more information please refer to that pile of garbage also known as my profile.**

* * *

Idea #2

**Title:** Badass Naruto

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Summery:** Basically what if Naruto had a personality trait like me where he has a low tolerance for bullshit?

* * *

"Great Job Team 7. I should not have expected less from a team lead by the copy nin Kakashi." Spoke Hiruzen Sarutobi as he was reading the report from the Chunnin Exam mission. "Now, there is one more problem, Tora has escaped again."

"Hey old man?" Naruto asked with an unusual hint of childishness in his voice.

"Yes Naruto?" Hiruzen responded with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm afraid you're gonna have to ask everyone except the members of my team, yourself, and I to leave."

"And why is that?"

"Because I think it would look bad on their reputation if they make a funny face or noise when I say that you can take this mission along with the bullshit that comes with it, and shove it up your ass."

Everyone was shocked and speechless.

"N-Naruto! How dare you talk to me like that." The blond snorted.

"How dare? Why the fuck should I care about what comes out of your mouth old man? After all, you basically lied to me about my parents, about what I am, about my heritage, fucking everything. I wondered why I even saved you from that transvestite anyways..."

Hiruzen was now seething in anger. "Keep this disrespect up and the council-"

"Fuck the council." Naruto almost shouted out. "I actually do not have any ties to this village because of my mothers Uzukage title heritage. You can't exactly rule over somebody whose not even a shonobi of your village right?"

Hiruzen was getting worried. "B-but you can not just leave! The Kyuubi-"

"Is safe inside of me and out of harms way. Wouldn't it be better if I were to leave anyways? I mean, that'll prevent those big cloud cloak baddies from wondering and wrecking your so called precious home."

"Naruto! Stop this disrespect at once!" Shouted Tsunaude. "Your fat ego will not be tolerated in this manner!"

Are you calling me fat? Says the girl who breast are big enough to provide Kohona with it's entire milk supply!" Shouted Naruto.

Everyone in the room had to hold their mouths to keep from laughing.

Hiruzen didn't know what to do at this point so he decided to save himself the embarrassment.

"I don't know whats gotten into you, but you need some time alone. Dismissed."

Naruto chuckled. "When the rat finds himself in a corner with no ways out he makes as much worthless noise as he possibly can huh?" The Uzumaki vanished in a sushin of a whirlpool.

The other members of Team 7 all had respective thoughts as well.

_"This loser knows shushin?"_ Thought Sasuke.

_"This laughing idiot became an eve bigger mouthed idiot."_ Thought Sakura.

_"Looks like the demon has taken over the poor soul. I better kill it when I have the chance."_ Was Kakashi's thought.

* * *

**(A few Hours Later)**

Naruto was swinging on the little swing in front of the Academy. To him, this was the only place where he could actually get some peace and quiet.

"Its quiet. Almost too quiet." Naruto mumbled.

"They say that when something bad is about to happen." Remarked another familiar voice. "Calm of the storm you know?"

"Kakashi. I suggest that you reconsider what you plan to do today otherwise you will suffer from the consequences." Naruto said calmly.

"Such strong words for someone so little and young, Naruto."

"Words? Words, they are useful. But only if you are a politician, diplomat, or pacifist. I am none of these, well, at least not the former two anyway. With my heart of hatred, and the will of fire both running through my veins, I will use my power to prevent evil forces such as yourself from ruining peace and life as we know it. Do not come at me with words, instead talk with your sword! And I will proudly talk with mine!

"Foolish, foolish Naruto. Do you even know how to kill me?" Taunted Kakashi.

"Hn. I'll tear your mutherfucking head off and shove it up your ass. Lets see if that works." Replied Naruto cracking his knuckles. The copy nin pulled down his mask and revealed his Sharingan before preforming hand seals and unleashing a technique that made him famous.

Before Kakashi could tell Naruto about it the blonde had threw a kunai right by his left leg. kakashi raised an eyebrow. He studied it with his stolen eye. No explosive tag but there was indeed a seal.

"What is the meaning of this." He said with a raised eyebrow. Naruto smiled one of his devil smiles.

Before Kakashi knew what had hit him, he felt a punch in his stomach and then a stabbing pain in his leg. Using his Sharingan, he saw that it was indeed Naruto.

"Are you surprised, sensei?" Naruto said the last word with venom as he continued to dive his kunai deeper into the mans leg. It would leave a scar that would never hear.

"The Harashin was my fathers technique after all."

Naruto stopped as he did a weird hand seal and placed his fingers on Kakashi's body.

"What I am placing on you is a special type of contract seal that will seal away your chakra for about a week or month. Actually I really don't know how long the effects last because I am using 20x the amount of chakra needed. Oh reckless me! Te hee!"

Kakashi tried to struggle in order to escape but he could feel his energy fading away.

"That eye of yours seems to take a lot out of you huh? I have a solution for that though."

Once Kakashi stopped moving, Naruto brought the kunai to the join's stolen eye. Kakashi gave Naruto a look of plead but the sun kissed boy simply spat in his face.

"How do you think your best friend would feel that you used that eye to cheat yourself into your current position? How do you think your sensei feels about you abandoning and trying to kill his fucking son?"

The more he spoke the angrier he got and with blind rage, Naruto began to cut Obito's Sharingan from Kakashi's face.

The Jonin screamed.

"Hmm, I am not sure what I should do." Naruto paused. "On one hand, letting the old man and that council see what I have done to their precious lapdog in an attempt to kill me would be cool, on another hand killing him right now would also benefit me so much..."

Naruto smiled. He liked seeing Kohona suffer.

"Abandonment it is then!" He crouched down to the broken copy nin before leaving in his whirlpool sushin.

"You and everyone else will learn something today. Don't ever EVER fuck with me."

* * *

**(A few hours later, Naruto's Place)**

"Can't wait to get out of here." Mumbled the blond. "God it's like a dumpster just took a shit in my room."

And indeed it did. Naruto wasn't a slob, but the apartment complex he was forced to stay at had other unsanitary inhabitants. After all, the council wanted his life to be as mersible as they wanted it to. And making Naruto stay in a gross area was just extra icing on the cake.

"Where did I put that fucking scroll?!" He shouted. Naruto looked over to a treasure chest on one of the hallways. He opened it and a swarm of rats came running out.

"Ugh. Thats nasty." He said as he slammed it back down. "The health department needs to give this place a fuckin' F."

In the middle of his searching, Naruto herd someone call his name. It was Sasuke Uchiha.

_"Oh great. It's one problem after the other."_

"What do you want Uchiha?"

"Hell if I know. Because I sure as hell don't fucking care." Sasuke snorted out. "Just a messenger boy for the council. They want to see you-"

"Is the world coming to an end?" Asked Naruto as he conveniently walked to his door.

"No." Sasuke answered, confused.

"Did Old man send an urgent message?"

"No."

"Did Orochimaru miraculously kill over and everyone is dancing on his rotting corpse?"

"No, but that would be-"

"Then leave me the hell alone." And he slammed the door in Sasuke's face.

* * *

**(Kohona Council)**

Everyone was eager to see what would happen to the Uzumaki for damaging and severely handicapping Kakashi. The tension in the air was thick enough to be cut with a knife.

"Naruto Uzumaki, how do you plead?" Asked Danzo.

"Not guilty." Naruto said flatly. Everyone has surprised looks and murmurs stared.

"And how could you possibly-"

"Your so called Shinobi of honor tried to kill me yesterday." Naruto said.

"But this is not self defense. You seemed to be in full control when Kakashi spoke of you using harashin to leave a horrible scar in his leg."

"Kakashi did steal Obito's eye, so why bother letting a thief keep his hands on something that doesn't belong to him?"

Everyone gasped.

"But I thought Obito wanted Kakashi to have it..."

"False." Naruto stated flatly. "Look, I don't have the time or patience for this shit and something tells me that somebody is about to rain on our parade.

Almost as if on point a "Kukuku" spread across the room and snakes from everywhere began to swarm around. The civilians were of course screaming and running while the shonobi began to use their justus to put the animals down. When everything was under control, red chakra could be seen swarming from Naruto.

"Enough is enough! I have had it with these muthafuckin snakes in this muthafuckin village! Everyone find some cover! I'm about to bust some fuckin windows."

* * *

**And that is the end of Idea #2.**

**If you want to take this story feel free. Just a couple of things that I hope are not too demanding.**

**1) Naruto is a badass. Make him say funny, preferably famous quotes from movies and other popular media.**

**2) Naruto doesn't take any shit. This would be one of the very few fics where I think bashing is a good idea to the story. I would love to see Kohona bashing. Who you want to bash depends entirely up to you amigos.**

**3) In terms of abilities. Don't care. Just as long as he looks like a bamf when he uses them.**

**Take it easy and be good bros!**

**Zyken out!**


	3. Divine

**zyken:** did i ever tell you guys that i have a multi personality disorder?

**zoroark:** i am pretty sure they know now

**zyken:** shut up! anyway yes this story is a huge au. naruto will be pretty strong in this story will cool powers and abilities

**zoroark:** what kind?

**zyken:** that'll just ruin the surprise! but i will say this, it will not disappoint

**zoroark:** aww you party pooper

**zyken:** shut it! by the way i do take stuff from fanon wikis and implement them in here

**zoroark:** do you guys know what i hate?

**zyken:** what

**zoroark:** when people type a 1000,000 word paragraphs!

**zyken:** SPACE BUTTON MUTHERFUCKERS. USE IT.

**zoroark:** anyway consider this a disclaimer as well as a fanfiction pet peeve. any a personal favorite section of mine!

* * *

**Title:** Divine

**Fandom:** Wizards of Waverly Place

**Summery: ** After the Wizard Tournament, Alex Ruso discovers her true abilities that were locked away due to them being suppressed by her magic. What is a Wizard to a Demigod?

* * *

**I.**

**Wizard No More**

I, Alex Russo, was having a bad day.

Justin, my older annoying nerd loser of a brother, had won the Wizard competition.

I stood there along with my younger brother Max as we both turned in our wands and had our wizard powers striped from our bodies.

The spell was pretty painful but quick, the headmaster separated every ounce of magic in our blood from our bodies. I couldn't help but shed a few tears.

I felt as though I just had a part of me, my own identity, taken away from me forever.

"Congratulations Justin." My father spoke. "What are your plans now son?"

Justin huffed confidently attempting to try and put some swag in his loser of an appearance.

"I plan on going to Wizard University and hopefully within four years, getting a Masters degree in Monster Hunting."

My dad pats him on the back. "I am proud of you Justin." He turns to me and Max now. "And you two as well. You both fought hard."

"I'll be in my room if anybody needs me." I whispered quietly, clearly showing despair in my voice.

* * *

**II.**

**Thoughts of the Future.**

I layed in my bead staring at the ceiling.

_"Now what?"_ I thought to myself.

I was no longer a wizard, which means that now I was going to have to work for everything and all the pleasures I wanted in life.

I sighed as I rolled over and decided to sleep.

The next day at school was sure to be torture.

* * *

**III.**

**School Blues.**

I couldn't concentrate today at school.

I just wasn't having a bad day. I was having a bad week apparently.

"Alex, dear...I am afraid that this isn't working out." Mason said during lunch.

I looked at him wide eyed. "What do you mean? I need your support right now! How are you just saying cruel things like this to me!"

"Our family doesn't accept mortals they want an alpha male AND female to rule our pack." I became angry at this.

"So you only cared about me because I was a wizard?!"

"No not at all. You clearly seem not to have any interest in me as a lover and you seem to be getting distant with your loved ones because you lost your powers. Werewolves value family more then anything, and we do not tolerate those who are selfish."

I was on the verge of tears.

"I will always see you as a dear friend, Alex, just nothing more then that. I wish you the best of luck with your future." And thats when he hugged me. I hugged back. Time seemed to freeze and then the bell rung. I sighed.

For the next class period, I could not stop replaying the breakup scene throughout my head.

Did I even like Mason at all? Or dean? Or Nick?

Or did I even like guys at all?

"Alex!" I herd a familiar vice shout my name as we changed classes for the last class period for the day.

Thank god this day was almost over.

My best, and admittedly only friend, Harper showed up. She makes me laugh with those clothing outfits.

"There are rumors going on."

"Yes." I say before I let her finish.

"Wait? So it's true? I am so happy for you Alex!" Harper hugged me. Happy that I broke up with Mason? That doesn't make any sense why would she be-

"To be honest" She said to me niggling my side. "i kinda had a feeling you were lesbian."

Great I was not only struggling with not being a wizard but also my sexuality.

I quickly pulled the needed books out of my locker, slammed it and ran to class.

With all this crazy shit going on, I hope the god or gods or goddesses where having mercy on me and that I wouldn't have to deal with-

"Alex Russo, my desk. Now."

I gulped. No mercy for me today.

Michie Tores hated me. I knew this for a fact.

Ever since she arrived she had meddles in my life, both school, and personal.

She was the devil incarnate.

"Explain." She slammed a pile of photographs on her desk. "This to me please."

I examined the pictures. Graffiti all over the classroom and hallways of the school.

"I didn't do this!" I nearly screamed. She rolled her eyes.

"I think we should have another chat with the principal."

I walked up the the office. I could not deal with much more of this. My parents were already there.

"We have had enough of your shenanigans Alex!" Both parents shouted.

"We're sending you to Military school!" My mom declared.

"Military school?" I was begging now. Any more and I possible could have a mental breakdown. "You can't."

"We can." Jerry said.

"And we will." My mother, Thersa said.

* * *

**IV.**

**New Blood**

So here I was. Standing infront of my new home.

I walked in my body shaking.

Yes, for the first time in my life, I Alex Russo was truly afraid.

I soon found myself in line and facing a huge man who was obviously the drill instructor.

"Hello you maggots! My name is lieutenant James, and for the next 25 weeks, your souls are mine! We will start by doing intinal greetings." He smiled evilly. "Mam?"

He was pointing to me. Oh shit.

"Y-yes sir?" I stumbled out.

"Heh, you seem like the typical delinquent. I want you to show everyone here how we treat delinquents! Twenty push ups NOW!"

I didn't dare to disobey. I did them on command.

I Alex Russo, was officially defeated by life.

* * *

**V.**

**Identification.**

This was no normal military school.

I have only been here for three days and I have came to that conclusion.

This place was like a secret school for superhumans or whatever.

Some people here could fly. Others could manipulate an element, like snow or steel.

Everyone here was special in their own way.

Except me.

Well I was special until I lost my Wizard powers.

I sighed as it was time for lunch again. I was pretty angry for no reason and just grabbed the doorknob a little harder then normal. Thats when I noticed that it came flying off.

I did that.

Little oh _normal_ me.

Everybody was looking around starring.

"Sorry." Was all I could say at a time like this.

What kind of creature was I becoming?

Fortunately I decided to get my DNA tested the very same day. It completely baffled me.

"Hi. My name is Taylor and I am the leading research scientist. Looking at your DNA we have come to the conclusion that you are not human at all."

I blinked my eyes. "I am not? Then...What am I?"

"You might want to sit down. You are a creature known as a Chimera."

I almost fainted. "What?"

"A chimera is a being that has the dna of multiple organisms."

"S-so what can I do then?" I asked.

"Well not much is currently known about the full extent of their abilities, but Chimera's are beings that are excellent with nature and have control over the forces of flora and funa. They also have physical abilities that would put any human athletes to shame. Their most powerful ability is the fact that with their fangs, that can absorb pretty much anything- energy, matter, and even the dna of organisms. The full extent of this ability is unknown however. Actually, they would put werewolves and vampires to shame!" She laughed.

"S-So what will happen to me? I mean what will I eventually look like?"

Taylor Chuckled. "Most Chimera are able to take on a humanoid form ankin to their beast one. As you mature your powers, you will grow horns on your head as well as feral eyes and animal ears and a tail."

I raised my eyebrow. "A tail?"

She nodded as she continued. "Yes Alex, you'll be mostly human, save for a few traits that may cause your human allies to look twice."

I shrugged. "Well at least I know i won't look like an overgrown mutt in the future."

* * *

**VI**

**Return.**

I was finally back here. After all this time.

How long has it been? Three years now?

I graduated from the school and was about to leave the states for another year to presume my career.

How would they treat me? Do they even still care that much about me?

I examined myself. I hoped I looked okay. I was wearing the standard chamfloge uniform with brown boots and a matching hat .

I stood on the door and knocked a few times. "May I come in Mam?" I asked. She opened the door and hugged me. Some things never changed.

I looked at myself and my loved ones who were there.

It was funny how I still think of Max as my little brother even though he was 18.

I was twenty one and Justin just barely turned Twenty Five.

My my, how the times have flown by.

I seen all of my friends and just as I was caught up in my own thoughts I bumped into a woman.

"Sorry Mam." I said as I helped her get up.

"Its no problem" She said. My eyes widened as I knew who this woman was.

"Mitchie."

* * *

**yes, the pairing for this story is a femslash. but if i creeps you out that much you can change it i guess**


	4. Negative Hero

**UlTAMITE ALIEN**

Story: Negative Hero  
Chapter: 1

BY ALPHARAY

Full Summary

Yes, a fic with the bad Ben theme. This is set one year after Ultamite Alien where ben has all of his powers. Up untill now, Ben's secreat was unknown, but that all changed during a battle with Animo. Instead of being called a hero and gaining fame and fortune, Ben is regarded as a monster. Everyone hates him- his parents kicked him out and he was forbidden to see Julie. One day, the citizens try to kill him, and forcing the Ultamatrix to awken a new power. Ben decides to run away, and ends up becomeing Vilgax's newest minion. As for his friends, they think he is dead.

Title (short) summary

Post Ultamite Alien. Instead of the fame and fortune, he thought he would gain, Ben becomed labeled as a monster after his screat is revealed. After a vicious beating, ben leaves his family and friends behind and becomes the moast fered bounty hunter; trained by Vilgax himself.

**WARNINGS: **The following story contains; Graphic fight scenes, blood, cursing, crude humor and graphis stitituations. As such, the following material is classified and i highly reccomend children under 13 should not read. But that is Ultamitely up to you.

~~~{U|L|T|A|M|I|T|E|A|I|L|E|N}~~~

"There he is!" Said one man who looked like he was in his twenties. "There he is! Get that Monster!"

The man was pointing at a young boy who was now running for his life. He was being chased by a crowd of people, with the torches and pitchforks and all. The crowd was numbered at least in the hundreds.

Ben was trying his best to run away. We all know he could just use the omintrix, but he can't. After all that stupid watch was the reason why he was in this damn mess in the first place!

Ben using the agility he learned from Gwen managed to doge all the aimed attacks comming for him. He eventualy outruns the blood thursty crowd, only to end p in a darkened alleyway.

Having watched enough horror movies, Ben knew this was gonna end up badly. But he had no choice. He quietly entered the alley way, only to be grabed by two muscular arms.  
Trying to struggle free, Ben was punched in the stomach. Hard. While gasping for air, the crowd he though he left behind was now closing uphon him.

He saw the shouts and braced himself for the beating. Oddly, it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. But then again, his life had gone downhill after revealing his screat.

_It was early summer; June about to go into July, and Ben was having the time of his life with his moast trusted friends. Gwen, Kevin, and Julie too. They were heading to a soccer game located in the Bellwood Notre Dome. Unlike other soccer games, this was the finial in the championships. Bellwood somehow was the lucky site to host the Championship! Whats more is that this event was being brodcasted live infront of the whole world. Ben was exited. What an exlent way to spend his birthday, and Gwen didn't seem so mad about him taking the real date eathier! Then again, she has seemed more easy going now that her and Kevin were officialy going out._

_The gang of four quickly rushed in. They showed the guard thier tickets and without a word let them pass. Ben decided to buy something to drink. Namely, odd smoothier flavors. Unfortunely, this lead to a huge argument between Ben and Kevin about smoothie flavors, taking women out on dateing, and shuting up._

_Of corce this lead to a argument about shutting up. Specificly, who should do it and when. Gwen finialy having enough of this used a spell to shut them up. And just in time too. The game was about to start._

* * *

**This was part of the first fanfic that I created, Negative hero, sadly despite the positive reviews and critics I didn't have enough muse and motivation to continue it. Maybe one of you people will. **


	5. Archive (Legends)

**zyken: and now i am starting another story! these plot bunnies just won't leave me alone! even though this fanfiction will be more like a side project. wait, actually all of my stories are crossovers!**

**Well used to because i am abandoning this story and archiving it**

**sad as i spent hours making this oh well :(**

* * *

**_Enter the Uzumaki!_**

* * *

I look over to the descending sun, it was a sign that it was time for me to go now.

No, I don't go to school, fuck that shit.

Would my parents be mad you say? Well tough shit because I never hand any.

I've had to struggle and hustle my way through these streets.

Ah the glorious country of Rien. If you have the money, you could get anywhere in here.

Rumor had it that the country was not always like this, that everyone had an equal opportunity. But that was over sixty-four years ago when the place used to be called The United States of America, or was it North America? Bah! Who cares anyway.

I'm not particularly special either. I have red hair and blue eyes and distinct whisker markings. I am average for my height and weight and one last thing, I am a Totem.

What is a Totem? Just another word for creatures that have super abilities. Apparently ten years after Rien was established these type of people began to suffice. Nobody knows what exactly causes the Totem to have these powers either.

SO now I bet you're wondering what my power is, well I'll tell you but I doubt you'll believe me.

I am the host of a demon.

And not just any demon but the supposed pet of the God;s themselves, the Jyubi no Okami.

We met when I was eleven and being chased by a group of wannabe thugs. Fucking losers. They tied me up and lit me on fire multiple times and then left me to die. But I noticed that something was odd when the burns healed at least 20x then I expected. Not to mention that even though they were first degree, I didn't really feel anything. Thats when the beast pulled me into its mind and we got to know each other.

And what can I say, the rest was history.

Well not really.

You see even though I rarely use it's power, somehow a lot of people know what I am. And to think that I spared that motherfucker when I used it's chakra! God! I should have killed him!

The government was as corrupted as ever, they claim that they have the country's best interest at heart but I know that is so false. If anything, they want to take over the country and use it's military and technology to control the world. These motherfuckers ain't slick.

The other group that seems to have an eye for me are the Uchihas. They are one of the most influential crime families in Kohona. Or maybe I should use a past tense verb. I mean the family did everything you can think of, raids, robbery, debt collecting and all that bullshit until their brother went fucking psycho and killed everyone, except for his little sister. Why did he spare her? I don't know, but from what the animals tell me they used to be tight as hell.

Oh did I mention for some strange reason I can also talk and control animals?

Yeah, I discovered this power a few months ago when Jyubi told me.

I wonder what else this ten tailed freak could grant me? He's been silent so maybe he is thinking of something. I don't know.

But thats my story take it or leave it folks, all I know is that my life is about to change.

For the better or for the worse? I don't know.

* * *

_**(chapter II)**_

**zyken: so due to my plot bunnies in my head i will continue to write this story, luckily for those who are fans of Supernova I already had several chapters types up.**

**also this is a gta crossover so that meas heavy language, crime, gang shit and murder and all that. any way i hope you all enjoy because i have so much planned for this fanfiction and there are so many ways i can go with this!**

* * *

_"Sometimes our greatest strength is our greatest weakness."_

_-unknown_

* * *

**_Naruto_**

**_A proper Meeting_**

* * *

**_Optional song for this chapter:_**

**_Faster, Better, Stronger, Harder - Kayne West_**

* * *

"Shit not again!" I moaned as I was running away from a group of people.

Fucking Hyuuga's.

The sworn enemy of the Uchiha. Once that family was eliminated, the Hyuuga took over most of Kohona. To be honest, I don't know what is worse. Having the Hyuuga chase you or hire people that do.

"Hey, hey, wolf god demon thing! I need some goddamn help here!" I shouted in my head hoping he would hear. He had to hear.

No answer.

Great just great.

Fuck this bullshit.

I am Naruto. And I am not gonna run away from a bunch of two bit gangsters. So I stopped and turned around and so did they.

"Come on you bitch motherfucks." I growled.

Some of them laughed and then one of their fodders ran after me. I tripped him with a low kick and when he was about to fall I punched him straight in the gut. They looked amazed that I took one of them down. So another ran after me but the same result happened. And then another and then another.

How many of these motherfuckers are there?

Instantly one of their eyes changed. I could now see their vains and shit. And surprisingly the others in the crowd did the same thing.

Fuck. They're all Totems.

I was a sitting duck though, no weapons, just bare hands. I can fight but against fifteen dudes who are more nourished then me? Probably not.

Before they could begin to attack on my I seen a huge fireball come my way.

"Pathetic scum. Fuck off Hyuuga." It was a girls voice?!

"Oh shit! It's the Uchiha!" One of them said.

"Lets get out of here." Spoke another.

"Oh fuck not that bitch!"

The Hyuuga all ran while the girl came to me.

Ah so she was the famed 'last _loyal_ Uchiha.'

I forgot that the Hyuuga and the Uchiha were eternal biter towards each other sometimes. This just proves it.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said. "Did you see their eyes? Holy shit, all of those fucktards are Totems!"

She chuckled. "Yes and it's called a bloodline. The Bykugan."

I tilted my head. "The all seeing white eye?"

She nodded. "It allows the user to see in 360 degree vision as well as ten times further then the average eye, it also gives them x ray vision as well as the ability to see pressure points on the users body, at least to my knowledge."

"Thats pretty cool? So are you a Totem as well? Is your ability pryokenisis?"

She nodded. "According to a stone tablet in the abandoned Uchiha town, Totems are the decedents of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. She was a princess that had the ability to use chakra. And in case you don't know what that is, lets just skip the biology lesson and say that chakra gives you the ability to do in human things. However, due to the breeding and mysterious wipeout of those who could, chakra users became a rarity. Soon, the chakra became weak that it only gave users a single special ability. The only way to get others is to train but the scrolls are probably long gone by now."

I nodded wondering if me being a host of a ten tailed thing had anything to do with this.

"My name is Sasuke by the way." She said as she walked me back to her place. She wasn't kidding when he described it as abandoned. Holy fuck this place looked like a ghost town. It kind of spooked me.

"You want to stay here for the night?" She asked me kindly.

I nodded . "Thanks. Don't worry about dinner, I'll just fix myself a bowl of ramen."

Later that night I decided to give my resident a wake up call.

"Yo wolf, you better fucking answer me!" I shouted as loud as I could.

**"I'm here, I'm here."** It said. **"Just wait, let me transport you into your mindscape."**

I found myself looking at what was the bottom of a sewer.

_"Can you explain to me why you didn't help me out?"_

_**"You needed to meet the Uchiha."** _It said flatly.

_"Does me not being a host not mean anything to you?"_

**_"It does."_**

_"Can I ask you a question?"_

**_"What?"_**

_"Is all that stuff that Sasuke said is true?"_

**_"Yes it is my boy. I am actually the being that is the source of all chakra as well as energy in the Onmiverse. You should probably be aware of that seal on you."_**

_"What? The seal whats going on?_

_**"As my host I am eternally bonded to you. I am no longer just a simple beast sealed inside you, I am now in your actual body, part of your blood. "**_

I nodded. "_So because of the seal that keeps you inside of me."_

_**"Aye. Internally it was supposed to separate my chakra from my soul and give it to you which would eventually kill me. But I couldn't allow that to happen, so I decided for a much better alternative that would benefit both of us."**_

I widened my eyes. _"We're merging?"_

The beast seemed to bark as if I just guessed correctly to a million dollar question. _**"Aye. Into one being of ultimate power. You'll notice some changes, such as you getting those cute fox ears, maybe even a tail or ten like me."**_

I don't know what should I do. I really am a demon then. But still so many questions and still not enough answers.

_"So then, what exactly can you do?"_ I ask.

_**"My primary ability is that**_ _**I could absorb Omni, or the source of energy for everything in the Omniverse to function. Meaning It allows you to absorb anything you wants for various types of usage. Heh, a great analogy for this is that I do this by literately eating the soul of whatever you are absorbing. However, the absorption is not permanent except in special cases. Such transfers lasted for 100 times longer than the contact time, meaning that if you absorbed energy from some bird or whatever for five seconds thus only gaining tis powers for roughly eight minutes. I categorize this in three different ways.**_

_**The first and foremost is energy in it's bare form. This allows you to manipulate technology, discharge it as an energy blast, stun targets, or manipulate it as a shield, increase your psychical strength and speed. Absorbed energy will be used up over time or through excessive use. However, if you absorbs too much the energy will cause you to become mentally unstable. Storing energy for long periods of time will worsen this instability.**_

_**The second category is are able to absorb and synthesize the mass, properties, and chemical makeup of matter to change your body into a living matter in the shape; the absorbed matter is as durable as the matter used to make it and can enhance their strength and durability. You will also be able to extend absorbed matter to anything they are touching. He can can repair objects composed of the same matter they have absorbed by synthesizing a liquid version of that substance and hardening it again. As well as can manipulate whatever substance they are touching by absorbing it and morphing it into any shape or form. After absorbing matter, you can manipulate the atomic structure to grow extensions on their body and shapeshift their limbs into various weapons, tools, and forms at will.**_

_**And the third and possibly favorite category is absorbing the DNA, metabolism, and life force of other life forms, you can use it as nourishment to replenish his Omni, and regenerate what would otherwise be fatal wounds. This can grant him the targets memories, abilities, personality, and outward physical characteristics of other beings to accommodate the absorbed information. If done long enough, it seems to drain their blood/flesh; often turning the targets body into dust. Hell he can gain an entire persons soul if he were to fully absorb them, hence why I named the technique after soul eating. If he does gain access to the soul, he can control the souls in a matter similar to zombies. The souls of the hosts are kept alive within the user, leaving them "still alive," in a sense (albeit suppressed). If he is hit by a fatal would or dies, he could trade a soul in exchange for their own life. His body will undergo a slight mutation (or none at all, depending on the powers they have absorbed and skill) to accommodate the absorbed abilities. The amount of energy Naruto can absorb at once, as well as the extremeness of the mutation, depends on his experience. Similar to his matter absorption, when the brat becomes advanced, can grant whatever he absorbed to others through drawing iconic symbols. This is usually done through tattooing images onto others. These tattoos then give whatever power he believes them to bestow. They unlike his absorption powers, are permanent."**_

_"So how do I use this "soul eating"?"_ I asked.

_**"Those fangs you have are not just for show. They are extremely sharp and restate venom that comes in two forms. The first is when you feed, it paralyzes the victim. The other super deadly one contains a bit of me which will act similar to a skin eating disease. When you bite into anything with your fangs, you can use your absorption ability then."**_

I couldn't help but smile. These powers were amazing, nobody could fuck with me.

_**"So what are some other effects of me merging? Besides the whole demon thing and all?"**_

_**"Well your strength, speed, durability are beyond that of a humans. You heal extremely fast too, at least on par of an angel."**_

I blinked. _"Angels are real?"_

_**"HAHA! If demons are real why wouldn't angels be? One last thing for every time you become badly beaten, whenever you recovers, you becomes stronger multiplied by his injuries. So literally whatever doesn't kill you will only make you stronger. Allowing you and me to evolve without limit."**_

_"Wow, you sure were something in your prime wolf._" I muttered.

The beast seemed annoyed by me calling him that.

_**"My name is Datara."**_

_"Well shit, I didn't know"_ I bit back.

_**"One more last thing as you have already experienced, your strange affinity with nature."** _I rolled my eyes.

_**"Anyway, we will begin training when you are asleep tonight. It's time for you to wake up."**_

I nodded as I gave my thanks and awoke to the sunlight.

"Morning sleepy head." Sasuke teased. I smiled as I composed myself.

"I have to go now though, but can I have your number, so you know, we can hang out and stuff?"

She giggled as she gave me the digits on a small sheet of paper. I wrote them and locked them in my cell phone and went on my way.

I didn't know what to do to be honest. I needed some money but how to get it?

I was pondering this and my thoughts were interrupted by several voices.

"Stupid fool!"

"Hey, correct me but if I remember correctly, you shot more of them then I did."

"You're the one who started it! Dumb ass nigga."

"And now we lost him and almost ran this motherfucker over." Was he referring to me?

"Hey lil man, you seen some mexican dude on a green bike?"

Come to think of it I did actually. And he had those weird Hyuuga eyes-

Fuckin' Hyuuga.

Fuck it. I'll help these dudes out. I have nothing to do anyway and they might pay me some money.

"He went somewhere that way but its a fork on the road. You need help finding him?"

"That would be great lil homie. My name is Franklin, yours?"

"Naruto." I took out my hand and he shook it.

"A fork? A muthafuckin' FORK? This is way more then three paths in the road, my nigga, this is some pentagon road intersection shit." The other dude said. I hated him already.

"Thats Lamar by the way." Franklin said.

"Are we gonna continue this raid of bullshit or are we gonna actually do something and chase after this motherfucker?" Lamar complained.

As annoying as he was he is right though. But unlike them, I had extra help.

"Hey Datara." I decided to ask. "Do you know any techniques that allow me to make clones of myself?"

**"This Justu is called the Kage Bushin. Creates clones that can function on your own but they will disperse with about one or two solid blows. Whatever the clones learn you will too, which makes this technique great for information gathering and training."**

"Wait, by using this technique, what would take a normal person to learn in years I could learn in a day!"

Datara nodded. I smiled.

**"In order to learn this technique preform this hand seal, while you imagine yourself splitting into two or more copies of yourself."**

"Gotcha." I said as I began to practice.

I knew that from now on nobody else was gonna fuck with Naruto.

"Umm Homie are you okay?" Said Franklin. You've been doing that for the past five minutes now..."

He must be referring to the hand signs. Oh, he'll see what this is for.

"Kage Bushin no justu!" I said while a puff of smoke went into the area. It faded and there were two other copies of me.

"Go search that path, clone a. Clone b, you go over there. Report any information to me immediately. They nodded and left.

"T-t-t-t-t-t-t-totem!" Lamar said with fear in his voice.

"Man nigga shut up!" Franklin said. "Lets go find this motherfucker."

"I'll take this alley, you guys can do for the last one."

"Thanks lil man." Franklin said as I began to run. Using my enhanced sense of hearing I was able to make out their conversation which included Lamar being scared shitless and Franklin telling him to get his shit together.

"Hey Datara." I decided to ask while using my enchanted sense of smell to find the guy.

**"What kid?"**

"So if Sasuke was telling the truth, oh wait you said she was, so based on the current population, how many people out there are Totems?"

**"It's not that simple kid. Roughly only about ten percent of people out here have the _potential_ to become Totems but of that ten percent only and truly 1 percent are capable."**

I widened my eyes."Thats small as hell."

"Calculate it Kit. One percent of twenty billion is what?"

I nodded. "Still a pretty big number."

**"200 million to be exact. But even then many of these people are hunted and killed and feared because of what they are. Additionally of that 200 million only 2 thousand or less are able to _control_ their power."**

I sighed. "And let me guess I'm one of them."

**"Oh yes Kit! Soon your sixth sense will activate!"**

I raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

**"This sense is similar to spider-man's danger sense. But it should also allow you to be able to sense what abilities a person has."**

"Thats cool I guess." I was about to ask it something else but a sharp smell of cheep clone and tacos. It was him!

All the clones dispersed which gave me their intel as well as part of my power back.

"Fucking Hyuuga." I snarled. "You're not going anywhere. Give up that goddamn bike!"

The shit stain looked at me and activated his bloodline and then pulled out a pistol. I cursed. I then noticed one of my clones had snuck behind him.

The hell? I thought I recalled them all?

**"Here kit use this hand seal and imagine your clones exploding. It's called Bushin Dakubaha."**

"Thanks Wolfie." I said with a large grin on my face. **"STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU BRAT!"**

He didn't know what hit him as the explosion sent his body and limbs in several different places.

Somehow and thank god that the bike wasn't too badly damaged.

"Hey, lil man you alright?" Franklin said walking to me.

"Yeah I said. The explosion was all me." I grinned. "Here is the bike you guys wanted."

"Thanks. Hey lil homie you alright, mind if we hang even if you're a lil youngster?"

I nodded as we exchanged contact information.

Two friends in one and a half days. Pretty damn awesome.

* * *

**This Universes current statistics:**

**Each one counts as a number out of 100 for a total of 900.**

1) Weaponry- How well the character can handle various weapons. Includes but isn't limited to guns, swords, and crossbows. The larger this stat is the more ammo the user can equip, faster reload time and weapon switching and general weapon knowledge.

2) Driving- How well the user is able to pilot transportation vehicles. Flying planes and stirring boats also counts in this category. The larger this stat the more easier the user can maneuver them as well as engineer them.

3) Respect - How much popular a character is. The higher this stat the less likely the user is able to get in trouble and also receive favors from various people.

4) Physical body - How strong, fast, and durable the character is. The higher this stat allows them to preform in tasks that require this better as well as hand to hand combat.

5) Hand to Hand Combat - How well the user is in regular combat. The higher the stat, the more you should consider equipping yourself with an armor.

6) Intelligence - How smart the character is. Takes into account all types of necessary knowledge that is required to survive.

7) Special Abilities- If the character is a Totem or has anything special about them. The higher this stat is the easier and longer and more effective their abilities are.

8) Style - Takes into account the characters appearance, and personality. Not to be confused with respect. The higher this is well the overall character preform is better.

9) Money - Self exploratory. The higher this stat the more privileges the character gets (movies, golf, polo, ect) the respect stat will also be easier to increase with this stat.

* * *

**Characters Stats so far:**

**Naruto:**

Weaponry: 20

Driving: 10

Respect: 5

Physical Body: 70

Hand to Hand Combat: 40

Intelligence: 35

Special Abilities: 50

Style: 20

Money: 0

Total: 250

**Sasuke Uchiha:**

Weaponry: 55

Driving: 0

Respect: 25

Physical Body: 30

Hand to Hand Combat: 40

Intelligence: 45

Special Abilities: 45

Style: 30

Money: 50

Total: 320

**Franklin Clinton:**

Weaponry: 42

Driving: 80

Respect: 50

Physical Body: 60

Hand to Hand Combat: 53

Intelligence: 50

Special Abilities: 28

Style: 80

Money: 20

Total: 463

* * *

**Okay so that ends this chapter.**

**Gonna address things that might come up.**

**Yes I believe Naruto's stats are correct. He just developed his special abilities and didn't even train with them yet. He has no money and his clothing is trashy and tearing and nobody really doesn't know or care about him except Franklin and Sasuke but that will change soon!**

**One things for sure, yes all Naruto characters will be Totems for obvious reasons. And yes Michael, Franklin, and Trevor are Totems and they will all have powers as well. I have yet to decide on what they will be yet however and they probably won't get any until they all meet together along with Naruto.**

**I am changing Trevor's color from orange to red. Because Naruto's color is orange duh.**

**I don't plan on Naruto having a lot of Justu in his arsenal. Infact it will most likely stay close to canon. Why? Because I gave him the ability of absorption for...EVERYTHING. So whats the point if he already has access to the Rinnegan lol.**

**Naruto still has to deal with Orochimaru and Akatuski, although they will be written differently in this fanfic.**

**Also the population is at 20 bil even though North America got nuked?**

**Well you have to realize that Asia and Africa, are two large continents. Actually the second largest and the largest respectively. With given how big India's population is and how it continues to grow and then we have Africa whose inhabitants continue to fuck like rabbits. Sixty four years man, just imagine that. Also Rien's population at the moment is a solid one million.**

**Don't forget guys that Naruto is 14 while Franklin is 25, nearly 11 years older and then we have Michael and Trevor who are almost twice the age of Franklin.**

**I am thinking how will the plot of this fic play out. Right now it looks like I can incorporate the plot of GTA V into it but I am not sure about the manga. I might be able to incorporate the wave mission and the meeting of team 7 but right now I just don't know. I want both plots to somehow cross each other without changing much that I don't wanna change but we'll see how it goes!**

**For the next chapter Michael deals with the consequences of acting on his anger while Naruto helps a friend deal with some loan sharks as well as going to gasp! School?**

**Review, Favorite and pass this fic on!**

* * *

**(chapter III)**

**zyken: hello all, i hope each and every one of you had a happy new years! Here is the next chapter!**

**zoroark: just one thing i read the chapter of naruto last week and i'm afraid of what this weeks will bring, seriously extracting kyuubi from naruto? what is the fucking point? i seriously hope this is because naruto will become the jyuubi jinchuriki**

* * *

_"So, I guess we are who we are for alot of reasons. And maybe we'll never know most of them. But even if we don't have the power to choose where we come from, we can still choose where we go from there. We can still do things. And we can try to feel okay about them."_

_- Stephen Chbosky_

* * *

**_Naruto:_**

**_The More Things Change, The More they Stay the same_**

* * *

_**Optional Song for this Chapter**_

_**Can't take my power - Contay the Hero**_

* * *

"You need options Naruto. What are your options after you graduate from this program?"

Okay so maybe I lied. I do go to school, but only because it's one of the things that keeps me out of trouble. I was taking online classes and a few night classes as well this would allow me to graduate next year which was fine by me. And ever since I learned that clone technique I could put them in my place while still receiving the intellect.

But Jesus Christ, I can't just have one normal weekend without social workers and all these people that claim that they want to help me get in my fucking way. god I can't wait until I'm finished with this shit.

I sighed. "I don't know. Maybe go into the Air Force or something. This country needs all the fuckin' support it can get."

This woman was alright, her name was Tsunade, for her age which was like in the 50's or something she had a really good shape. Big breast too and gentle blonde hair.

Wait eww.

Did I just fantasize about someone who could be my grandmother?

Funny thing is she does act like that to me sometimes. I know she wants the best, but some things I need to do on my own.

"I think you should take a look at this." She handed me a brochure.

I examined it. It had the word knight written in a fancy font and then people with a cross between military outfits and knight armor doing amazing shit.

"The Knight Program is a separate military branch that is for people with amazing abilities. And yes Naruto I know of your condition."

Hmm thats weird so shouldn't she be a Totem as well?

Instantly I felt an uneasy feeling in my stomach. For some reason thoughts about super strength and healing began to flood my mind. Was this the sixth sense Datara was talking about?

"Super strength and the ability to heal yourself and others from near death although such a feat lowers your lifespan." I said looking up at her.

"So you can know the abilities of other Totems eh? The Knight program would love to have an asset like you kid."

I smiled big. "I can do more then just that. But how did you know I was a Totem?"

She picked up her makeup case and opened the mirror and pointed directly at some cute wolf like ears that were oddly red.

The fuck? Were these my ears?

Stay calm Naruto. Stay fucking calm.

She raised an eyebrow. "So I am sure you didn't plan on this then?"

"Well actually I did but the effects were not supposed to happen so soon."

She studded me in a calculating manner.

"Well anyway, I want you to give these people a call Naruto preferably tonight."

I nodded. "Thank you for the help granny baa-chan." And I hugged her but I felt like I had been hit with a car.

It happened so fucking fast. I noticed she had punched me outside in the hallway.

"Call me that again, and I'll make sure I depreciate your head next time."

Her threatening smile was enough to send me shivers.

* * *

**_(Timeskip One Hour Later)_**

* * *

After walking home I starred at the brochure before looking at the back which has their phone number. I locked it in for contact information and waited patiently.

"Hello this is the Knight branch services recruiter and Information speaking. How may I help you?" A man asked.

"My Name is Naruto. Just Naruto, I am interesting in joining this group of people."

"I see. So tell me..Naruto...are you special."

I snorted. "As special as they some sir."

The man didn't say anything for a while before speaking again.

"Alright Naruto you seem interesting tell you what I will give you an easy mission. Just a taste of what we Knights on a daily basis do. If you can successfully complete this well...we will talk a little further."

Before I could object the sound of me receiving a text message was alerted to me.

**To: Naruto**  
**From: Hiruzen Sarutobi**  
**Topic: Qualification Mission**

I opened it up and began to read.

_Lets see how special you are, kid. There is this one girl by the name of Hinata Hyuuga who is getting tormented by Mikiuki. Beat him up to the point where he never wants to be near her again. Mikzui is reported to be near the Ckuckin' Bell around this time of afternoon._

_Payment: $1000_

_Difficulty__: D-Rank_

I groaned so I have to defend a fucking Hyuuga? Why am I not surprised.

I decide to use my enhanced speed. Soon, I could find myself leaping buildings and swinging from lamppost as if I was a monkey or something. Even the best human free runners would have looked like clumsy kindergartners.

I stopped once I smelled a mixture of chicken and tacos. That must be it.

Now to see if any of these people match the image that was attached.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" Shouted the woman. Examining closely she had blue hair and those pale Hyuuga eyes. Yep that must be him and her.

"Leave the girl alone." I said deciding to intervene. Honestly I wish I could kill this fuck but oh well.

"And who the fuck are you?" He ask with disgust in his voice.

"I am the one who is going to beat the shit out of you."

"Ha a shrimp like you? I'd like to see a little shit like you try!"

He transformed into a fucking tiger man.

Like seriously? Fucking Hiruzen could have mentioned this shit.

Fuck it. "Kage Bushin no Justu." I said.

I unsheathed my fangs and looked at the materials around me. A brick wall, some tires, the ground...

Guess I'll go for the brick wall.

I quickly bit into the wall as I felt the brick covering my body and turning it into something more durable.

My stomach also had an uneasy feeling. Hmm...So this form gives him an increase in his strength but decreases his speed in proportion...

I decided to attack him head on. There is no way he can handle a moving brick wall attacking him head on several times.

He managed to stop me with one hand the first time. I kicked him which thanks to his slow speed he couldn't intercept. Adsorbing the brick wall had made me slowly too but thanks to my small mentor, I was faster then him. He seemed stunned so I decided to do it again but this time punching his chest as many times as I could.

"You little shit! I'll skin you alive!" He shouted clearly losing his cool.

I decided to open him up for a trap.

I just stood there mocking him and grinning. This really made him mad. He ran and ran towards me.

At the last moment I intercepted him and did an uppercut to his face which clearly knocked him out.

"Thank you dear one oh thank you!" She said hugging me.

"Are you Hinata?" I asked gently. She had been through a lot I could tell.

"Thanks for helping against hat pager. Anyway could I have your number? You know just incise I need more of your services?"

I smiled while of course.

She was the nicest Hyuuga I have ever meet. I really hope I get to see her again. She was awesome.

After locking in Hinata's contact info, I opened my cell and noticed a new email. It read: Thanks for completing the mission, you'll get paid shortly.

Well at least he was honest about the money.

I looked in the mirror again and knew that my appearance was not exactly the best. I decided that I would go for a haircut and then buy a few new outfits.

I went with a goku style haircut with some hair hanging down on my back and then went with some orange outfits a blue shirt some jeans and a couple of jackets.

As I would get more money this would definitely change.

I decided to walk back in my raggity ass apartment and go to sleep I was exited in what my host had to teach to me.

_**"Well I am happy you decided to visit me."**_ He said with glee.

_"So, what are we gonna learn today?"_ I asked curious.

**_"More elaboration on your powers and abilities. But you should also be aware of the benefits of mindscape training. You can Imagine everything and anything because this is easily your reality."_**

_"Hmm..."_ So if I wanted a sword...

Instantly a sword came out of thin air and landed in my hand.

_**"Mindscape training is also extremely beneficial! For every hour you spend in here it only equals five minutes in the real world."**_

_"So that means I could cover an entire's day worth of training in one hour!"_

_**"But you must be careful Naruto. Doing this type of training puts a lot of straining on the mind. The same with clones the only difference is the body."** _I soaked that information in.

_**"True but thats not why I called you here. Oh who am I kidding? Change the fucking scenery of this place will ya?"**_

I nodded and thought of an island with trees and houses and it floating in the clouds.

Yeah I was a fan of the sonic comics back in the day.

I snapped my fingers and thats what this place looked like now.

_**"Thank you my boy. Alright now its time to elaborate on your abilities. Now remember when I told you we were merging and that you would gain certain abilities and stuff?"**_

I nodded.

_**"Well think of that more as a bloodline. As I am in your blood now and no longer a simple beast trapped inside of your body. The thing is however is that it will not be passed onto your children unless you decide to infect them if you will, technically speaking and such. But yes our merging is a bloodline and not really a technique. However, I will contain the majority of the energy so it doesn't weigh down your body and blood coils. You see I am a bijuu which is another word for the nine most powerful demons that Kami himself created. The one tailed Shakaku, the Two tailed Lion. The three tailed sharkodile the four tailed great ape. The Five tailed wolf the six tailed dolphin horse the seven tailed dragon the right tailed ghiant ox and the nine tailed demon fox. When all of these beast are combined together however, they formed me. People who are host of demons are called the Jinchuriki."**_

_"So what am I then? A Jinchuriki?"_

_**"You were until we began to merge. Now you're just a baby me."**_

_"So a half demon then?_"

**_"No. You're a Bijuu. Bijuu are demons who were created by Gods. So half demon half angel. But who ares about labels anyway? The point is you will be able to use Omni and form a protective cloak around yourself. This will grant you an array of powers until you eventually transform into me."_**

_"I see. "_ I said. _"Will I learn how to do this?"_

The massive wolf laughed._** "Hell no. You barely know the full extent of your own power. There is two things I wish for you to do. I want you to practice making Kunai."**_

_"Huh? Whats a Kunai?"_

_**"A short weapon that will make you invincible in melee. But it also serves another usage."**_

Instantly several of these kunai started to rain in my mindscape. _**"I will give you details and then I suppose you can take it to the nearest blacksmith until you successfully learn how to make them yourself. The reason being is that I was looking over your body and the primary thing you are good for is Fuinjustu."**_

I raised my eyebrow before groaning. "What the fuck can I do with some fucking seals?"

The beast growled at me. "I know everything there is to know about chakra boy. Fuinjustu is the most powerful type of justu there is. A master in this tye of justu art would be unstoppable."

I nodded._** "Make a group of clones in the real world! Now!"**_

I did as I was told and made ten clones. Least to say waking up in the middle of the night did not fucking appeal to me at all.

_**"Then will start to practice with the most basic of them all storage and blood seals. Now make another group of clones."**_

I made ten more._** "These clones will practice light taijustu with each other as well as handling that weapon. Now come back into your mindscape for a moment."**_

I did so sitting on top of the wolf's nose.

_**"As being the originator of Omni, Bijuu have the ability to suppress a Totem's powers and even drain them of their energy. These are called chakra chains. They are also extremely durable. Even my strongest, Kurama, was unable to break free of them. So make two clones which will practice this."**_

I nodded and once again met with Datara again. God all these new techniques!

_**"The strongest and ultimate technique of a Bijuu is called the Bijuudama. You're nowhere near learning that so lets focus on something similar but not quite. I'd like to call this the Rasengan."**_

A small blue orb formed in front of me and once again the bijuu told me to make a group of ten clones which I did and they began to practice.

_**"Now Kid, remember when I said you had an affinity to nature?"**_ I nodded.

_**"Well naturally in the old days there were things called summoning contracts, but naturally you could only summon one animal species at a time but since you are a bijuu guess what?"**_

_"I can summon any animal I want?"_

_**"Bingo! Here is another useless seal."**_ Datara said with emphasis on the word useless. _**"A summoning contract seal."**_

He put some of his chakra on my left arm and it transformed into a small animal like seal. _"So how does this work."_

_**"Put some blood on it concentrate chakra on the seal and think of an animal that you want to summon. Give it a try."**_

So I once again exited my mindscape and did as my teacher told me. I ended up summoning a wolf!

**_"Good job. Okay now come back in here and let me tell you another ability of the bijuu. You can also give somebody and transfer your energy to them if they needed it. "_**

_"Cool do I do this with my fangs also?"_

_**"Yes but when you gain access to my cloaks, you can transport them via your hands or other methods."**_

I nodded.

_**"So what else?"**_

"Practice these techniques that I have taught you for the next few days. You will need them for when you join the Knights." I nodded before fading into the morning light. My clones were asleep and deciding to disperse them. I remembered what Datara said and only puffed two clones at a time so that the mental and physical overload wouldn't tire me out.

After absorbing all of that training, I decided to take a walk until my phone buzzed.

A text message?

Alright you have officially captured in interest Naruto Namikaze here is the address Meet me there.

Namikaze? Was that my last name? How did he know this?

Sigh, I wonder what will be instore for me. And maybe ask him a few questions along the way.

After freerunning to the destination I stopped and saw that I was there It was infront to an abandoned kung fu dojo?

Man I figured this Hiruzen wacko is a piece of shit.

Just as I turned to leave the door opened.

"Ah Naruto thank you for coming this way please.

I didn't expect to be here all fucking day thats for sure. This day consisted of people asking me my medical history, do physicals and even displaying my abilities even though I respectfully declined.

The greatest magician doesn't reveal all his the end I then stood in front of the Rien flag and swore and oath which means that I am fully enlisted in the Knights.

"So what now?" I asked.

"You will be assigned a team which you all will preform missions together, when you increase in rank preferably an magister. "

"There are ranks?" Hiruzen nodded. I was honestly confused.

"Squire, private, knightmen first class, bachelor, magister, master, specialist, sergeant, staff sergeant, lieutenant, commander, captian commander."

I twitched my eye. "So many ranks to go through."

"And you're still a private! Anyway you're on team 7 with Uchiha Sasuke-"

Pauses right there. Sasuke? She was involved in this program? This military branch?

"Namikaze! Were you even paying attention to me?"

"What were the other members?" I asked tiredly.

"Haruno Sakura and your sensei is Kakashi Hatake."I bowed in respect and decided to meet up with Sasuke to tell her the good news.

* * *

_**(Legends)**_

* * *

"Hey Naruto what are you doing here?"

"Just to tell you some good news." I said smugly.

"I also have some good news."

Did she just wink at me?

"Well Ladies first." I rubbed the back of my hand behind my head.

"Were going to be on the same team together! Not sure how you discovered the Knight program, but this is awesome." She grabbed my arms and swung me around. "So whats your news?"

I nervously laughed. "The same."

Sasuke nodded.

"Our sensei is Kakashi Hatake but sadly thats all that I know about him. And that apparently he is a lieutenant rank."

I nodded as I fixed myself a bowl of ramen. "Lets just hope he doesn't kill us on our first day."

"Hey Naruto, would you mind if I asked you to move in with me in this house?"

House? This was a fucking mansion.

But of course I would accept. Ghost town or not this place was five million times better then my shit apartment that the fucking government provided for me. Plus Sasuke was nice and I wanted to protect her.

"Why but of course." I said. "I'll get some clones to carry my clothes and what is left of the food in my fridge here."

"Ah so thats your power huh?"

Uh oh. I slipped.

Should I tell her? Would I be able to trust her?

Meh what the hell, she seems nice enough to let me stay I guess not keeping secrets from her would be a fair exchange.

"Thats not all those are just simple Justu. My real powers are in the fact that I am half Bijuu." She widened he eyes.

"Really?"

"Yep." I said smugly and kind of arrogantly. "And I have all the abilities that come from being one. From the absorption of energy, matter in all it's forms, and dna. To a sixth sense that allows me to sense danger and the abilities of my opponents."

"Thats amazing Naruto can you do a chakra shroud?"

"Heh, not yet." I said embarrassed." But I can use some partial abilities from the chakra shroud such as the chakra chains."

Sasuke nearly fainted in my hands.

"Do you know how powerful you are Naruto? These chains are said in the myths that they are able to suppress the abilities of anyone as well as drain it. They are said to be nearly indestructible!"

She was hugging me to death. "And aww look at the cute little bijuu ears."

"How do you know so much?" I asked out of the blue.

"My brother, Itachi used to tell me stories." She said before her face darkened.

I didn't want her to remember the painful past so I decided to create some clones which would help me and move my stuff.

* * *

_**(Timeskip, the next day)**_

* * *

"Naruto what are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

I was in the middle of fixing a little present for my so called beloved teacher.

"It's what the fucktard gets for being late." I said smugly.

"You're a retard." The girl with the pink hair shouted. I ignored her like the banshee she was.

And the fucker was late. Mutherfucker made me fucking wait for two hours. But just then I herd to door open and instantly there were a bunch of knives heading towards the silver haired jonin.

"Did you enjoy your welcome present?" I asked.

"My first impression of you three...You all are a bunch of idiots."

Me, Sasuke, and that pink bitch all did an anime fall.

"Meet me up on the rooftop."

"Why don't we introduce ourselves?" My sensei said after we all arrived.

"Can't you go first so that we understand what it's like?" Pink haired bitch

Oh alright her name is Sakura. Sakura Haruno.

I don't know what I had saw in her when we were kids.

Hell, I'm even surprised that she was a Totem. My sixth sense cam up empty.

But then I remembered her parents were both members of the council and then nodded in relaxation that she must have begged to be included in this program.

Was she that much of a moron that she couldn't have did any other profession?

"Sure. Hmm, my name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes are...well I have lots of likes. My dislikes...well, I have a lot of dislikes too. My dreams I have a lot of dreams. And my hobbies...I have a lot of hobbies."

All I learned was his name.

"So how about it pinky, you go first."

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like." She stops and fangirls. "I dislike Naruto. My hobbies are" She stops and does the same thing again."And My Dreams are"And she does the same fucking thing again.

God she was so useless.

Who was she thinking of anyway?

"Raven Hair you're up."

"My Name is Uchiha Sasuke I like nothing and I hate everything. I have no hobbies because its a waste of time. My only dream is to resurrect my clan and kill a certain man..."

Certain man? Probably her brother it has to be.

Unless it's me.

Nah! I'm just being paranoid now.

"And what about you redhead?" Kakashi asked me.

"My Name is Naruto Namikaze...apparently Namikaze because I had no idea until recently. Anyway I like money, and protecting my loved ones. I hate people who have dick personalities. My hobbies well to be honest I don't really have any because they are too fucking expensive but anyhow my dreams is to become a famous respected person as well as a rich one. If it means going through this program and becoming a captain commander ranked knight."

"Well then lets start you all will have to complete this test to pass." Kakashi said.

"What? That old man said we were already enlisted. I thought we were in."

"That was just to see if you had the potential. But lets see if you can learn the true effort to being in the Knight program."

"So what do we have to do?" Sasuke asked.

"There are two bells." Kakashi said. "You must retrieve at least one of these bells by sunset to pass the test. The one that doesn't will fail and never become a shinobi again. And it starts in 3...2..1..NOW!"

We all took off hiding.

It didn't take long before Sasuke decided to attack him first.

"Things are about to get a little hot in here." She said summoning fireballs from her mouth.

"Not bad, but still not good enough." Kakashi said as he started to invest his time in a orange book.

He should have been paying attention though.

A huge fireball was sent into his direction burning most of whatever he was reading.

"Argh! I'll kill you!" Kakashi said as he was preforming hand seals. My uneasy feeling in my stomach told me he had the ability to copy techniques of others, but only if he had the potential to use them. I also got thoughts overwhelming my brain. Lightning Manipulation?

"Sasuke! Watch out! He is gonna use some kind of electric attack!" I shouted.

Kakashi seemed surprised that I knew anything about his powers. Sasuke nodded in my direction and quickly formed a fire shield surrounding herself. Kakashi tried to attack her using little static shocks but the heat of the fire shield was just too strong.

I guess it's my turn now.

I make twenty clones and we all surround the lenient ranked knight.

"I can make these clones explode at the mere snap of my finger, Hatake. Give up the bells!"

Kakashi was about to until he turned his head away.

What was he starring at?

I examine closer using my bijuu eyes.

It was Sakura! And she was eating her lunch. Fucking bitch.

"Sakura." Kakashi said in a smooth but firm tone. "What are you doing?"

"Eating my lunch." She said as she took another bite.

"And can you explain to me why you're not helping your team?"

She laughed. "They are freaks, I'll just let them do the dirty work for me and steal one of the bells when they are not looking."

Pitiful.

Kakashi siged as he smacked the lunch tray from the girl and tied her to a tree stump.

He then turns to us two.

"I hope yo learned something and didn't try to disobey me. Don't let her eat anything." And then he just disperses.

But I was always a kid that didn't follow the rules.

"Hey bitch, eat this." I said giving the food to her.

"Fuck off." She said and spit in my offering.

I'm trying my best to keep my cool here.

"You stupid girl! Do you want to become an official private?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded.

"Then eat the fucking food!"

And thats when she did.

And after taking one bite Kakashi comes back and asks why we did it and are we ready to face the consequences.

"Well then...You all pass!"

All of out mouths dropped open.

"The whole purpose was teamwork and you all have passed. Bring your gear because you're going to need it!"

I chuckled to myself and so did Sasuke when we purposely left Sakura tied up in the tree.

* * *

_**(timeskip!)**_

* * *

"Oh fuck." I quietly whispered as I was standing in front of an old man who looked like he was ready to cut my fucking throat.

Something and I guess my sixth sense warned me not to try anything in this house. But like the guy I am I couldn't resist.

"Explain to me...No..acually, give me one good reason why I shouldn't put two fucking rounds in the back of your head right fucking now!"

"I was just trying to umm...well...this place looked easy to rob." He laughed. "Do I look like a fucking joke to you?" I shook my head.

"Okay you want to be a big baller kid?" Michael asked. I nodded.

"Simple. This is Kohona you can do anything as long as you don't get caught. Take that advice as how you will. "

After getting his contact information I began to think to myself.

Even though I didn't mind freerunning my fucking legs would still hurt if I did it for a while.

I mean I am only a half Bijuu damn it.

As I was thinking this I seen a badass orange car. It was speaking to me. I had to have it.

Quickly I absorbed the hard structure of the road and went to stand in front of the car. The man inside was honking his horn as i casualty walked up to his door and pulled him out.

"Thanks for the ride!" I said as I drove off.

Wait? Do I even know how to drive this thing.

Oh shit.

I managed to crash in every single tree and other unmovable object until I arrived back at Michael's house.

"Not bad kid. Practice on driving that thing will ya? And also get in some time at the shooting ring. That weird lookin' knife will only get you so far." He handed me a pistol I took it with approval.

I put Michael's contact information in my phone as I walked away.

I nodded and left wondering what my next adventure would leave me.

* * *

**List of Naruto's Weapons:**

Kunai, simple handheld pistol

**List of Naruto's Justu:**

Kage Bushin, Tajii Kage Bushin, Bushin Dakubaka

**List of Naruto's Seals:**

Summoning Contract Seal, Storge Seals, Blood Seals

**List of Narutos Bijuu bloodline powers:**

Chakra Chain's, Rasengan, Absorption, advanced senses, healing, & physical body and a sixth sense

So as you can see it's not really much.

Honestly I want this to be a weapon focused Naruto you feel me?

* * *

Stat Corner:

**Michael De Santa**

Weaponry: 70

Driving: 40

Respect: 16

Physical Body: 35

Hand to Hand Combat: 40

Intelligence: 60

Special Abilities: 50

Style: 60

Money: 60

Total: 431

* * *

**And the end of this chapter. Honestly looking at things, I'll just go ahead and warn you that Naruto will be godlike.**

**It wouldn't be a Grand Theft Auto Fanfiction if Grand Theft Auto wasn't involved right?**

**To see a picture of Naruto's contract seal tattoo, and Naruto's new car visit my profile.**

**I changed some of the bijuu. Why? Because on some of them I hated their design. And they really didn't spell that they were immortal chakra monsters.**

**Also the grand theft auto characters will have a more important role in this then the Naruto ones for obvious reasons but for now and for introduction and character building sake it will be like this most likely for a while.**

**The plot will go like this the wave mission and possibly several more missions before we get to good stuff like bank robbing. But at least Naruto got to meet the second member of the Unholy Trinity. Naruto will meet Trevor soon that I can promise.**

**Also this story will be written in a game of thrones style which means first person prov of many characters.**

**Anyway Zyken out! Read and Review!**

* * *

**(part of unfinished chapter IV)**

hey folks

zoroark: Did I ever put in a key yet? If I didn't then here it is

"Hello" - Regular speech

"Oh shit" - Thoughts

"Here use this" - telepathy

"You're fucking dead" - Regular bijuu speech, pissed off Naruto

"I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best."

― Marilyn Monroe

Naruto:

The Calm before the Storm

Optional Song for this Chapter

Prisma by Netsky

Five days since I became an official Knight.

In those five days I completed missions along with Sasuke, while Kakashi showed up late as hell and Sakura remained useless as always.

I decided to stop by a store to buy something with my hard earned money when something caught my eye.

Goggles. They looked like a shiny metallic things.

I loved those goggles. I had to have them.

I payed for them and went on my way and then I but them on top of my forehead.

Yeah, I'm awesome.

As I was walking the sound that I had a message was playing on my phone.

To: Naruto Namikaze  
From: Hiruzen Sarutobi  
Topic: Knight Mission

Due to the massive amount of success from your group I am giving you all a C-Ranked mission. You are to guard this bridge builder as he makes his way to complete the bridge separating Kohona and Wave. Payment upon completion of this mission is $5,725.

Meet your team in the office to get started.

"Are you forgetting that you are a fucking Bijuu?" The words of Datara boomed in my head. "Concentrate energy to your Claws. Make them extend about five inches. They will become extremely durable too!"

"Akatuski?" I asked mildly curious. "What group is that and what do they do?"

Kakashi groaned. "You're way too young to be worried over such manners kid, let me you superior handle it."

I was about to take down this fool of a sensei down a notch until Sasuke spoke up. "According to my knowledge, they are a group of some of the most powerful Totems alive. Their goal is to kill all of the Totems for some unknown reason."

I was shocked. "Hmm, if thats the case, it could explain why so many deaths have been Totems and specifically the Knight military branch." Kakashi spoke. Sasuke snorted and I had the exact same thoughts as her.

God this teacher was so fucking terrible.

(timeskip)

"Hobbies." Datara said again. "You need them."

"Yeah, you're right." I thought for a moment. "What would be useful though and fun?"

"I would suggest skinning animals. Not only can hunting improve your stealth, but it can continue you to connect with nature as well as provide a stable source of income, food, medicine, clothing, and tools."

I nodded. "My Kunai would be perfect for this wouldn't it?"

(timeskip)

"Sasuke! Get away from that demon!" Shouted Kakashi as he charged his signature lightning attack towards me.

I couldn't move or absorb anything because of these fucking dogs.

This was it. I was gonna die.

I closed my eyes waiting for the impact but it never came.

I opened my eyes and a living nightmare was in front of them.

Sasuke. My Sasuke had taken the hit of the attack for me.

"Here. Bite her and flow your venom through it. This will save her life."

I looked baffled. "By turning her into a Bijuu?!"

"It is the only way to save her life."

I didn't want to do this.

Sasuke didn't deserve to become what I am.

But, I couldn't let her die because of my fear.

(timeskip, Hiruzen's office)

"I should also mention that in the middle of the fight sensei attempted to attack Naruto with his lightning move but it hit me instead."

Sasuke opted to leave out the effects of tanking his attack which I thought was a good idea.

"HE DID WHAT?!" Hiruzen unleashed some killing intent and I knew that Kakashi was fucked.

"Well you see sir, I mistook him for a demon-"

"A demon that you only taught the basics of controlling chakra of."

Oh, boy, I done done it now.

"You mean to fucking tell me that you sent the people in a mission against a member of the Akatsuki and only taught them basic control over their chakra?!"

A few Knights who I could only assume are the Royal Guard facepalmed.

"Kakashi Hatake, you have proven to me that you are unable to make rational decisions and the responsibility that comes with your position. Until further notice you shall be given a dishonorable de-ranking to bachelor and you will be required to submit every technique that you have copied so that it may be erased from your mind permanently. Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes sir." Kakashi said with a type of pout in his voice.

Heh serves him right.

(timeskip)

"So Sasuke I was thinking..."I nervously started.

"What is it Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, it's just that I was thinking that this place could use some remodeling..."

I waited to see if Sasuke would hit me for that but she never did.

"You are right, Naruto, but how should we remodel this place?"

Oh so she wasn't mad after all.

Heh, Great minds think alike.

"Well" I started. "We should tear down all of these extra houses. Merge the library into one and maybe build a huge fence around it."

"Thats gonna be quite expensive Naruto. You forget that this is is on 175 acres of land."

"I know, but since we're knights now we are more then able to solve that part of the problem."

She nodded and I began to take out a pencil and some paper and draw. "So the fence will look like this and the merged library section will go here. I want a swimming pool and a hot tub, as well as a training ground and a tennis court. What would you like?"

Sasuke blushed. "Maybe a bowling alley and a a water fountain."

I nodded. "And so shall it be!"

I summoned two thousand clones who all seethed their kunai and smiled toothy grins.

"What are you idiots waiting for? Get to work!" And they did just that. Using my absorption ability they were able to gut down and build magnificent trees and structures.

"I also want a garden." Sasuke said.

"Your love for tomatoes?" I asked and she nodded.

"I like watering plants. Perhaps we should invest in a gardener and maids."

"Yes we should. Hey Naruto one last thing, we should also get a huge broker, you know for when we become super stupid rich and buy airplanes and boats and helicopters!"

"Speaking of which, did you see my new car yet?" She shook her head.

"Well lets go to it!" I said as I took her hand and let her see my new orange ride.

"It totally fits you." She laughed.

(the next day)

"There is this tournament and we need some people to help me enter and I think you could be a good person to have on out team." I said with a baby face. Nobody could reject the baby face.

"Alright, dog, we in but there is something you have to do for me first, equal exchange homie."

I raised my eyebrow and looked at him. "And what would that be?"

* * *

**Kakashi bashing? Yes, sorry but I don't like the guy.**

**And now you've caught a glimpse of Akatuski and "their goal."**

**Okay so if any of you are interested this is the Introduction arc of the story, still doing intl training and characters and all that as well as getting to know this universe. The next arc after this will be the Hustlers arc. As you can already guess from it's name, and these hints as Michael un-retires from his criminal business and robs the store in exchange for Naruto completing so they enter this tourn-..wait...why am i telling all the good shit you'll see!**

**Naruto seems to be mastering his abilities way too soon? Like I said godlike Naruto plus his Kage Bushin training and his mindscape training as well. I'm debating if I should include Sage mode as it will be the weaker of the two compared to his Bijuu blood but then again AFFINITY TO EFFING NATURE lol.**

**Review and Favorite!**

* * *

**If anyone wants to do a GTA crossover with Naruto please tell me! I am forever interested in reading about it!**


	6. First Rebirth D

**_zyken: and here is another chapter, don't really have much to say expect enjoy!_**

**_Unlike Legends which I will be deleting soon (or more like archiving the fanfiction), this is an idea that will not die down. i already have a million ideas in my head about this fanfiction._**

**_I originally said just fairy tail and Ben 10, but there might be more characters and techniques from many different universes. _**

**_I will be inventing some stuff to make it more simple._**

**_I know some of you are mad that I deleted "Legends" but I didn't like the story. I will be writing a GTA fanfiction soon however!_**

* * *

_"The only way out of the labyrinth of suffering is to forgive." _  
_― John Green, Looking for Alaska_

* * *

_**Sasuke**_

_**Six Years Later**_

* * *

_**Song: Naruto OST- Strong and Strike**_

* * *

A twelve year old Sasuke was walking around in the land of Rien wondering what she should should do. Her father Dracogan had mysteriously disappeared one day six days dafter her birthday.

As she was walking she noticed some weird people were following her. She was not in the mood for this.

"I know you assholes are there now please go away." She said. The people seemed to be surprised that she should sense them but they still followed her. She was not in the mood for this.

There was also a third party among the ranks. This man had brown hair and was currently sipping a glass of tea.

_"I sense so much foul energy from this girl"_

Sasuke had had enough. "Bijuukurō!" She whispered as her nails grew and surged with a mixture of gray energy she slashed the persuaders.

"So you know Omni little girl." Aizen said appearing infront of Sasuke who was scared by now.

"I won't hurt you but you look like you need a home, a family."

Sasuke's bright blue eyes glimmered before reaching a hand out to the man.

"My name is Sasuke." She said.

"You can call me Aizen. Aizen Sosuke."

During this time Aizen had taught Sasuke the History and theory as well as some techniques. She didn't seem to replicate his respective element until Sasuke told him about her Bijuu and Kevin. Thanks to the Hogyaku planted inside of him Aizen was able to teach Sasuke techniques but have her flow that respective element into them. Besides elemental techniques, Aizen also taught Sasuke the Art of Seals.

After spending two years together, Aizen told Sasuke it was time for them to part ways and gave her a special mission.

"I want you to join the Guild." He told her and she nodded.

"Goodbye for now, father."

Sasuke was walking leisurely until she noticed an entrance to the Underground City. _"Here we go"_

She walked up to an old man who was short with white hair. "May I join your guild?" She asked.

"So tell me, abilities do you use?" He asked her.

Sasuke said nothing.

"Do you know Justu?"

"Who doesn't?" Sasuke replied before she spoke again.

"I can clone myself." She stated flatly. "I also use an element based justu but I have no idea what it's called."

Makarov raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Well according to Datara, the techniques are a combination of all the basic elements. Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Lightning, Metal, Light, Darkness and poison. Pretty sure I forgot some but whatever."

"Who is Datara?"

"My father, although sensei told be to be careful about him."

"Who is your sensei?"

"Dracogan was my first and was like a father to me."

Makarov winded his eyes. He needed to teach Sasuke about life. She was clearly lost from being trained by Armageddon himself.

"Well then Ms. Dracogia, welcome to the Guild!"

Sasuke nodded and entered the main hallway of the building.

"Anyway do you have a place to stay?"

Sasuke shook her head no. "Excellent! We have some splendid rooms that you can live in!"

Makarov was holding a stamp in his hands. "Where would you like this placed?"

Sasuke gave him a glare and Makarov knew that he should back off if he knew what was good for him. He decided to change the subject. "Anyway here is the key! When you are ready we can begin the tour!"

Sasuke nodded as she left for her room.

She was familiar with how guilds looked and operated as Aizen taught her.

As she decided upon a new outfit as well as the Insignia of Private on her left shoulder. Aizen had told her stories about the military of the United states and how strong they were. And these people were just ordinary humans who didn't use Omni. She decided on a causal outfit complete with a cloak that had a mysterious cloud symbol on it.

"Are you ready for the tour?" The guild master asked the blue eyed bijuu.

"I'm really tired, maybe some other time." Sasuke replied. And she wasn't lying either, she really was hungry.

"Ah I see! The mess hall is that way, on your left."

Sasuke nodded and headed in that direction.

She wasn't here to make friends.

She wasn't here because she believed Rien was a great country that needed to be defended against.

She was here to get stronger and earn power.

Sasuke decided to sit near a table that was conveniently placed away from everyone else. She decided to quietly eat her lunch, hopefully this wouldn't attract any attention...

"Hi. My Name is Natsu!"

No response as Sasuke continued eating.

"Hey!" Shouted another voice. "You don't have to be so fucking impolite!"

Sasuke looked up to see the owner of the voice, it was some blue colored cat thing with angel wings. "Go away." She flatly stated.

"What the hell is your problem?" Shouted Natsu angrily.

"Fuck off."

"Okay that does it. No more mister nice guy." Grumbled Natsu. He was about to charge in for his signature attack, but he was interrupted by a fist to his stomach. The punch was strong enough to send him flying into the nearest table.

By this point in time the entire guild was starring at Sasuke.

_"Damn it. I hate it when people stare at me. Stupid pink haired boy."_ Sasuke thought as she was about to leave until another voice interrupted her.

"What the fuck did you do that for?"

"He was in my way." Sasuke stated.

"Yeah, well if you fight one of my friends you fight ME!"

The figure was now in an elegant armor she swung an axe at Sasuke but surprisingly she poofed.

"You like them? Thats my Bijuukageken. So tell me, are you a human that can do magic or some kind of alien. Although I suppose it doesn't matter what species you are, as they all are inferior to the Bijuu."

Erza was angry. "Stop hiding behind your clones and fight like a real mage!" She decided to end the battle in some kind of close combat. Sasuke smiled as she welcomed the challenge. Out of her mouth came a unique type of sword.

"Bijuutaken, is my sword. Do you like?" Erza didn't say nothing. Almost immediately an aura of glowing rainbow energy flared from the sword which caused it to grow longer.

"Lets dance."

The two began to fight but Erza wasn't able to hit Sasuke at all.

Almost immediately Sasuke appeared by a random Mage and extended her fangs and bit into him. Erza was extremely mad now.

"You whore! What did you do to him?"

"Shut up. He will be okay. I just wanted to see what my Bijuukyu was capable of as I rarely use it."

After stating that Sasuke began to shoot water from her mouth.

"She stole my powers!" Spoke the boy who was her victim.

"Relax. It will only last for about a minute and the benefits that come with this technique such as the powers I "steal" are only a tenth pf their original strength. But I suppose I should stop telling you all information about me."

Sasuke turned back to Erza before punching her and then ending the fight by putting her sword back inside of her mouth.

"What are you doing?" Erza asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't feel like fighting you." And she left in a puff of smoke.

The people of the Guild were in rumors about that woman.

"Who is she?"

"Powerful."

"She is not Human."

"Of course not! Did you see her ears? Her fangs? Those whiskers on her cheeks?"

Sasuke ignored the comments as she decided if there was a way for her to get a job.

**"Why didn't you kill them? Little girl?"**

"I didn't want to. And why are you even talking to me? Should you be trying to break out of my body?"

**"I** **would but I need a host to survive. You know this."**

"Yeah I suppose you could say that? I am pretty sure you are here for a reason."

**"True. I suppose I should tell you that while I hate your guts, I will be giving you the ability to partially transform into me fully."**

"What the hell are you talking about? We're merged. You've bound to me for eternity and you are not sealed within me, you are a part of my blood my actual body."

**"Yes but we're still two separate beings. And I will always be the superior one! How many tails do you have? NONE. And how many do I have? Ten! TEN! When there are things that you need to see but can't, rely on my eyes. When there are things that you need to hear but can't, rely on my ears."**

Sasuke rolled her eyes. "Wasting my time and telling me things I already know. Although I need to talk to Makarov about something..."

The two Bijuu continued to bicker until Sasuke reached Makarov's office.

"Why hello Sasuke! I was just talking about you!"

"Probably something negative although I have to ask, is this place filled with humans?"

Makarov wanted to laugh but he saw that Sasuke was serious.

"The majority of people here are human yes, but there are hybrids and other species."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow but she knew that she could always discover what species were what thanks to her Bijuu sixth sense.

"So tell me the way you referred to people as humans, are you not human Sasuke?"

Sasuke chuckled. "I'm a Bijuu."

Makarov eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head.

"So can I get a mission or what?"

"Y-yes...Umm...Your first mission is to accomplish team Star to spy on this mysterious guild that's forming. "

Sasuke snorted. "You do know what went down in the cafetiere just a few minutes ago eh?"

"Yes I know and I think this will be the perfect way for you to apologize and even make some new friends."

Sasuke groaned before asking "So who are all of the clowns that are a part of this shit?"

Marakov whistled. "Natsu, Ichigo, Happy."

Sasuke interrupted Marakov and chuckled at that. "The three stooges."

"Laxus, Roronoa Zoro, Lucy, and Erza."

Sasuke simply rolled her eyes. "How much is this worth again?"

"About 800 Jewels."

Sasuke nodded. "Well, better get this over with then."

Sasuke went to the meeting point of the Team.

"So we're stuck with this girl again aww hell no!" Shouted an angry Natsu. Sasuke looked as her team she noticed some people and others. None of them interested her though.

"Lets get this shit over with, I don't want to be anywhere near you as much as you don't want to be near me."

Natsu grumbled and Happy was right at his side not trusting anything this "Sasuke" person was about. Something just didn't seem right about her.

"Ahem...So anyway, as you all know our mission is to report any information about the enemy we are not to engage them." Zoro said as a way to cut the awkwardness and tension.

"Are we almost there?" Sasuke asked in a childish playful tone.

"You've asked that question ten times." Spoke an annoyed Laxus.

"So are you saying thats a yes or no?"

"You're not very bright are you?"

"I shine bright like a vagina." Sasuke spoke arrogantly.

"Ugh, I don't understand what my grandfather sees in you."

"Obviously more then he sees in you."

Laxus was pissed. He decided to show this woman and put this bitch in her place. One punch should do it until he noticed someone was holding his hand.

"You know it's impolite to touch a woman without her consent." Sasuke said smiling.

"Weirdo." Laxus said as he pulled away from her.

The group continued their march in silence until Sasuke got bored again.

"So...Is everyone here a human that are just capable of using magic?"

"Me and Laxus are Dragon Slayers." Sasuke chuckled. "But so far yep. This _is_ Earth after all. But Ichigo is a Quincy, he was a former Shingami, until he gained the powers of a Hollow and become a Visored."

Sasuke nodded. "Humans, heh heh. Dragon Slayers. The dragons are marching into town, into town, the dragons are marching into town." She bagan to hum and eventually sing. Everyone sweatdroped as she kept singing until she was interrupted by an explosion.

"Here we go." Sasuke said as she got into battle mode.

Instantly see sees a guy wearing what appears to be a coat made of flamingo feathers. He laughs as he unleashes strings from his hands.

**"So these species have indeed eaten my fruit.." **Mumbled the Ten Tails.

"So are they Bijuu?" The surprised Sasuke asked.

**"Of course not! But they do now posses one single special ability at the cost of not being able to swim. When they die, the fruit dies with them."**

Sasuke nodded. "Time to bring out the big guns."

She took out a storage seal which had a pistol.

The man with the pink feathers was nowhere to be found but there was a whole bunch of fodder that needed cleaning up. Sasuke shot a bullet dead in each fodders chest before resealing her gun. By now Erza was pissed.

"Why the hell did you do that?"

"Scum is scum. If you think killing isn't necessary for a soldier then you should probably quit."

Erza was fuming with rage as the rest of the team couldn't believe that this girl could be so cold and cruel.

We should probably get back now and explain this mess to Marakov.

* * *

_**Guides and Other Stuff!**_

* * *

**Zyken's Guide to Rien:**

**Establishment History: **Rien was established 50 years after a huge necular war broke through Earth, destroying most of the continent and the United States of America, and even rearranging it's shape.

**Technology:** Rien is similar to America, with the people having cars, televisions and even guns. However this technology is limited to Rien's capital. As the rest of the land is poverty stricken.

**Military strength:** Aliens at the time were known because of Benjamin Tennyson but hated. To make sure that Earth was being protected against, they began to develop Guilds. Guilds are areas where the residents of Rien who posses special talents and wish to join the Armed Forces may participate. Guilds are different as they do not require high school graduation because the Guilds themselves provide basic education. It should be noted that many people are scared of war and this is an effort to keep them in. Despite the fact the majority of people who join are kids of the intergalactic police, the Plumbers, and Humans that had the ability to use Omni and thus magic.

**Government:** Rien is ruled by a King who has the final say in everything. Below the King are the Council which serves to make judgement and rules according to their position. The council can not do anything unless they have a majority vote (half + 1)

**Population:** 2 million

**Flag:** The flag has seven stripes filled with different colors resembling a rainbow. In the front makes an x pattern filled with stars. For a better description refer to my profile.

**Symbol:** It seems to be a five pointed star and a crescent moon. The star resembling endless potential and the moon for new beginnings.

* * *

******Zyken's Terms:**

**Mage** - Is any living creature that have the potential to use Omni and control it properly. Mages exist only in 10% of the universes population. Most Mages are a part of their Planets Armed Forces, or Guilds respectively.

**Justu-** Also called Magic or Kido, these are special techniques which Mages use to aid them in combat or daily life. They require Omni to operate, and can be summoned by either an oral incarnation or special types of Hand signs or none at all. Most Justu are passed down family from family, but with enough training mages can learn others respectively.

**Jewels**- The new galactic accepted currency on Earth and it's two neighboring solar systems. For comparison: 1 Jewels = 1 $USD

**Devil Fruit** - Mysterious fruit whose origins are said to have come from the Jyubi itself. When consumed they allow their users to use Omni in the form of a single abilitly, but at the cost of removing their ability to swim. Devil fruits are expensive and rare. They come in three types; Paramecia, Zoan, and Logia.

* * *

**Zyken's History Timeline**

Year - Event

**8700:** World War N breaks out. Destroying most of Earth in both population and land.

**8702:** Ben Tennyson and Kevin Levin have one final fight which only damage Earth further. Kevin manages to absorb a large amount of the Omnitrix and transforms into Dracogan and wrecks havoc on the planet.

**8726:** Humans begin to reform.

**8750:** The country of Rien is born.

**8751:** The process of building Guilds to ensure something like World War N never happens again. Guilds and Mages take over the intergalactic force of the Plumbers.

**8755:** Mages have officially replaced Plumbers and are adopted throughout the universe.

**8790:** The art of Utilizing Omni and Justu becomes a Mage phenomenon.

**9000:** This story takes place.

* * *

**Zyken's Guide to Guild Ranks**

Guilds not only exist on Earth but also in other parts of the Omniverse. Thats because Guilds are schools and training grounds for the Armed Forces of a particular population. Guilds are the newest form of Plumber Organization and every Guild has similar rules including ranks.

In terms of education, the Fairy Tail Guild provides two classes. One with Omni users and one without. Humans typically learn Magic.

Private - Beginner, not of must value or strength

Mage First Class - Much more powerful then private. These two ranks often have a massive power gap. This is one of two ranks that must be done via ceremony

Specialist - Advanced Intermediate. Mage can get this rank by

Sergeant - Master at what they do. Get this rank by completing a 10 year job mission or alternatively ten S-Rank missions.

Lieutenant - Very strong, often are team leaders, very few of these around. They are appointed.

S-Class Mage - The Strongest within their guild to become one requires a trial.

Guild Master - Strongest in the Guild and it's leader

For insignia refer to my profile.

* * *

**Zyken's Guide to Omni**

**Omni **(_bcidp, Quinn_) is the source of energy in this universe. Chakra, Reistu, spiral energy, and what ever the hell else will all be referred to this and this only. Do not confuse Omni with Justu.

**History: **The first beings to use Omni were the Bijuu. Udhon and Ayrshikwes were the first humans with the Omnitrix being one of the first technologies. In the year of 36-K, many scientist from across the multiverse discovered what was the missing link between atoms and DNA. When discovered, they managed to use grade 20+ technology and see the process of Omni happen. It took experimenting and decades of study to fully understand it, with roughly 10 percent of the entire multiverse having a good enough amount where they can actually control it beyond the basic powers given to them. Omni was once oppressed and feared, but gradually became an everyday phenomenon, between those who are interplanetary level.

**Overview: **Omni is the essinsial energy of the multiverse. It is required for anything to function; it is the moulding of the **physical energy** (_身体エネルギー, shintai enerugī_) present in every atom of the body and the **spiritual energy **(_精神エネルギー, seishin enerugī_) gained from exercise and experience. Once moulded, it can be channeled through a medium such as the body for use in various ways. Only ten percent of the multiverse is able to use Omni proficiently, which is noted to keep a balance between. It takes an enormous amount of skill and mental ability to use Omni.

**Apprentice****:**

**-Color:** Different species have different colors of Omni, and it does not depend on the character's race or power; instead, the color is determined by the owner's personality.

******-**Shape: Some particular characters have a shape or manifestation of their energy whenever they release enough of it. The manifestations are one of the characters inner strength/energy.

**Reserve: **Everything in the omniverse has a certain amount of Omni. If this amount is higher than a certain degree, it grants the being extraordinary abilities. Those with such an above-average level of Omni are very rare among humans. It seems to be that the most basic ability that Humans with a higher level have are the ability to see ghosts. Most other aliens have higher Omni, which grant them special natural abilities such as water manipulation or controlling gravity. Special military forces, such as the Plumbers, certain Forever Knights, and magicians have been trained to use it.

The general term for the source of omni, the overall physical and spiritual energy an individual has, is called_"total stamina"_. The maximum amount of omni an individual can create and retain at a given time is called their_"omni power-level"_.

**Power Level:**

**Average****: **This power level corresponds to those possessing an average level of omni. This allows them the most basic abilities of Omni like spiritual awareness and may even possess powers of their own but the power levels can vary among individuals. This is also a common level of power a low ranking plumber or lesser power individuals.

**High:**This power level corresponds to those possessing an above average amount of omni, which is finely controlled. This level is common among those of an average sargent rank of plumbers.

**Massive:**This power level corresponds to those possessing a large amount of Omni which is finely controlled. This level is common amongst those of an average Captain rank.

**Immense:**This power level corresponds to those possessing an enormous amount of Omni which is finely controlled. This level is reflected in its ability to enhance a user during combat as well as its ability to affect the surrounding environment on a controlled level, allowing the wielder to use it in combat to startling degrees.

**Vast:**This power level corresponds to those possessing Omni that is beyond the limit for most beings to handle. As such, it is nearly impossible to control but offers the user a wide verity of techniques and abilities to aid them. People with this are normally godlike beings, like Zyken, or posses otherworldly technology, such as the omnitrix.

**Omni Control** (チャクラコントロール, omni kontorōru) is a term that refers to the control of one's omni and aptitude at controlling it. In ben 10, omni takes time and a great deal of training to gradually build up. Thus, the key is not actually having a huge amount, but being able to sufficiently control and conserve it. Everyone has omni, but only skilled can correctly "mould" and "manipulate" it to its fullest extent. By completely blocking his/her omni "pouring out", one can completely hide his/her presence from other beings and spiritually aware humans.

A good way to build up omni in the body is to spin it into a tight spiral. Whether to spin the omni left or right is dependent on the way the user's hair grows, either to the right or left. An opponent can negate a technique by absorbing it and reversing the spin of the omni within their own body. Other exercises for controlling Omni include, tree climbing and water walking.

**Uses: **When a person has enough Omni and can properly control it, this can be challelled into a medium, such as the body, or the Omintrix, to be used in various ways. Some examples of this are transforming, breathing fire, or casting illusions.

Another basic ability that beings with higher-than-average levels of Omni possess is the ability to sense others without relying on their five basic senses. This is possible because everything emits a certain amount of his/her own Omni, which can be sensed. This ability apparently requires some innate skill, but can be increased with training. Initially, Ben's ability to sense the spiritual energy of others was very poor, but gradually grew much more proficient in it, even being able to use various high-level techniques to locate or detect particular people, such as his close friends.

Every ailen race has a unique pattern to his/her emitted Omni. One can recognize the pattern of their friends and acquaintances after some time, being able to sense their presence and their physical and mental state from relatively great distances. Sudden changes in Omni can mean that the person in question is in great stress (i.e. fighting) or has received a grave wound.

**Reiatsu Effect: **When two beings collide, the side with weaker Omni power level will get hurt. (Ex: When Argit fights Kevin, the ex con ordered Argit to cut him. When attacking with all his strength, Argit found Kevin uninjured, while his own hands were bleeding.). In this way a being with a greater amount of Omni use their own Omni to harden their skin, and effectively protect themselves from attacks. Most battles are battles of Omni , if one possess a greater level Omni the other can be overcome completely.

**Lethal Damage:** In high enough quantities, Omni can be lethal to others.

**Fear: **Omni at its most basic level can instill fear in others when it is very high (in comparison to the one feeling it). Willpower is the simplest way to fight this effect.

**Stun: **High level of Omni can cause those of lower power to be stunned by simply being in the presence of a high level being.

**Paralysis: **When a being of high Omni chooses to they can paralyze an opponent just by focusing pressure through their stare or presence.

**Phantom Pain: **High level of Omni can make an opponent feel as though they are being attacked though nothing is physically happening to them.

* * *

**Other Species:**

**Humans**- The typical species. While being small and not having any extraordinary abilities, they are best known for their ability to thrive and survive in any environment despite the odds. Humans have the ability to use Omni, and when they do they call it in the form of Magic although Omni can give them other abilities.

**Shnigami**- Are Humans who have came into contact with fragments of angel like beings. When passed these humans concentrate their Omni into a weapon called a Zanpackto.

**Hollow**- are a race of creatures which are born from Human souls who, for various reasons, do not cross over to Soul Society after their death and stay in the Human World for too long. They are corrupt spirits with supernatural powers which devour the souls of both living and deceased Humans. Hollows settle in Hueco Mundo, but can cross over to the Human World.

**Arrancar**- Are hollows who have removed their mask, thus gaining shinigami powers.

**Visored** - Are shigami who have gained hollow powers.

**Quincy** - Are humans who like shinigami have come into contact with an angel fragment, but they gain their abilities through the environment instead of their weapon.

**Exceed -** (エクシード _Ekushīdo_) are a race of cat-like beings that exist in Edolas as far back as 100 years prior to the main storyline. Mystogan's Reverse Anima sucked the entire race to Earth Land.

**Celestial Spirits -** (星霊 _Seirei_) are Magical beings from their own separate universe, the Celestial Spirit World. Some Mages, called Celestial Spirit Mages due to their specialization in Celestial Spirit Magic, are able to summon Spirits by opening their Gates via the use of Celestial Spirit Gate Keys. These Keys are separated into two classes: the more common Silver Keys and the extremely rare Gold Keys. Keys for Celestial Spirits are counted in Units (collectively without regard of Gold or Silver), and a Celestial Spirit Mage is noted by how many Units they have obtained.

**Dragons** - (ドラゴン _Doragon_) are extremely powerful and intelligent creatures that live in Earth Land. They were the first beings who were said to teach humans how to use "magic"

**Dragon Slayers** - (滅竜魔導士, ドラゴンスレイヤー, _Doragon Sureiyā_) are people who use Dragon Slayer Magic, a form of Lost Magic. Dragon Slayers are a unique type of people who utilize a form of Lost Magic, Dragon Slayer Magic. Each Dragon Slayer has their own form of Magic, just like each Dragon is a master of their own element. In addition, they also have the ability to consume the element which they wield, just as long as it is not created from their own Magic. Doing so rejuvenates them and enhances their abilities. Dragon Slayers are known to possess keener senses than that of normal humans such as in smell, sight and hearing Furthermore, if a Dragon Slayer manages to successfully kill a Dragon, they become stronger after bathing in its blood. The most famous example of this isAcnologia, who not only went as far as to transform into a Dragon, but became their King (though it is said that Zeref assisted in the process of the transformation). There are three generations of Dragon Slayers: the First Generation, who learned their Magic from actual Dragons, the Second Generation, who have had Dragon Lacrima implanted into their bodies, and the Third Generation, who are a combination of the previous two generations.

* * *

**Zyken's Guide to Bijuu**

**History:** Bijuu were one of the first creatures created in the Universe by god himself. They are essentially half demon because of their blood containing sins of the world but also half angel from being born of angel blood. Eventually humans sought to control this power by sealing them within other humans creating the jinchuriki. However since the fourth shinobi war, Kami has recalled all of the Bijuu and formed a single one, Datara which is currently sealed within Sasuke.

**Appearance:** Bijuu come in a verity of shapes, mostly resembling animals or animal hybrids. Due to their massive power, Bijuu are extremely large. The more powerful a Bijuu is the more tails they have. It is possible for a Bijuu to gain or lose tails.

**Personality:** Bijuu are ofter reclusive and despite their power don't want anything to do with living creatures or each other. Some Bijuu love their power and are arrogant and proud of it, calling all races inferior and destroying villages because they can.

**Diet:** Bijuu must consume living souls in order to survive. They can either do this by eating living creatures, or living off inside a creatures body.

**Abilities:** As being the first creatures created and of pure devil and angel blood, they are immortal in the basic sense, wise, and extremely strong. They are the first beings that could use Onmi properly. They possess individual abilities, but on average every Bijuu has a massive amount of Omni, clearly outclassing humans, and other legendary species like dragons. Because of their large size they have supreme strength and superb speed. They also have advanced senses, being able to see in "Sharingan speeds" and reaction time and stamina to add onto that. Bijuu also have ample healing being able to sprout new limbs within seconds of having one severed.

**Chakra Chains:** Bijuu can create chakra chains. These chains are extremely durable as they can be used against fellow Bijuu and they were unable to break free of them. The effects of these chains are that they nullyfy the Omni of the target. Thus making them powerless and even killing them if exposed too long. But not only that but the drained Omni are then absorbed into the Bijuu permanently making them even more powerful. According to Datara, this is one of the very few things that can be used to harm a Bijuu.

**Energy Transfer/Power bestowal:** Bijuu are capable of transferring their Omni to others as well as giving them a part of their power.

**Absorption:** As the Originator of Omni, a Bijuu's primary ability is that they could absorb Omni, or the source of energy for everything in the Omniverse to function. Meaning It allows themto absorb anything you wants for various types of usage. However, the Bijuu's dna would overwrite the basis absorption meaning two things. The first is that typically the absorbed powers are only a tenth of strength of the original's. The second is that the absorption is not permanent except in special cases. Such transfers lasted for 100 times longer than the contact time, meaning that if you absorbed energy from some bird or whatever for five seconds thus only gaining its powers for roughly eight minutes. I categorize this in three different ways.

The first and foremost is energy in it's bare form. This allows them to manipulate technology, discharge it as an energy blast, stun targets, or manipulate it as a shield, increase your psychical strength and speed. Absorbed energy will be used up over time or through excessive use. However, if a Bijuu absorbs too much the energy will cause you to become mentally unstable. Storing energy for long periods of time will worsen this instability.

The second category is are able to absorb and synthesize the mass, properties, and chemical makeup of matter to change the body into a living matter in the shape; the absorbed matter is as durable as the matter used to make it and can enhance their strength and durability. They will also be able to extend absorbed matter to anything they are touching. He can can repair objects composed of the same matter they have absorbed by synthesizing a liquid version of that substance and hardening it again. As well as can manipulate whatever substance they are touching by absorbing it and morphing it into any shape or form. After absorbing matter, you can manipulate the atomic structure to grow extensions on their body and shapeshift their limbs into various weapons, tools, and forms at will.

And the third and possibly favorite category is absorbing the DNA, metabolism, and life force of other life forms, they can use it as nourishment to replenish his Omni, and regenerate what would otherwise be fatal wounds. This can grant them the targets memories, abilities, personality, and outward physical characteristics of other beings to accommodate the absorbed information. The body will undergo a slight mutation (or none at all, depending on the powers they have absorbed and skill) to accommodate the absorbed abilities. The victim loses those abilities and memories for exactly the amount of time that Bijuu possesses them. This absorption usually leaves the victim weakened, and sometimes renders them unconscious. Their powers may also be temporarily weakened or removed. If done long enough, it seems to drain their blood/flesh; often turning the targets body into dust. They Bijuu can gain an entire persons soul if it were to fully absorb them, hence why I named the technique after soul eating. If they do gain access to the soul, he can control the souls in a matter similar to zombies. The souls of the hosts are kept alive within the user, leaving them "still alive," in a sense (albeit suppressed). If he is hit by a fatal would or dies, he could trade a soul in exchange for their own amount of energy a Bijuu can absorb at once, as well as the extremeness of the mutation, depends on his experience. When a Bijuu becomes advanced enough, can grant whatever he absorbed to others through drawing iconic symbols. This is usually done through tattooing images onto others. These tattoos then give whatever power he believes them to bestow. They unlike the absorption powers, are permanent.

In order to use the ability the Bijuu can bite the victim with their fangs or use their tails or chakra chains.

**Adaptation:F**or every time a Bijuu becomes badly beaten, whenever they recovers, the become stronger multiplied by its injuries. So literally whatever doesn't kill them will only make them stronger. Allowing the Bijuu to evolve without limit.

**Sixth Sense:** Bijuu have a sense that allows them to indicate danger just before it hits them. This sense can also reveal the the Bijuu information about the targets abilities making the Bijuu near impossible to outwit.

**Cloak:** Bijuu can form a cloak that is contained of condensed Omni. This gives them an increase in strength, speed, durability and massive improvement in their techniques.

**Bijuudama: **The **Tailed Beast Ball** is the ultimate technique of a tailed beast and its jinchūriki. To form the attack, they gather both positive black omni(+の黒チャクラ, _purasu no kuro chakura_), and negative white omni (−の白チャクラ, _mainasu no shiro chakura_), then shape it into a sphere. The black and white chakra needs to be balanced at an 8:2 ratio respectively or it will backfire. The ball can be fired differently, either in sphere form, which can be detonated for a wave explosion or launched to form a dome-shaped blast which flattens and erases everything around it, or as a concentrated beam of energy which gives it explosive penetrative power. A Tailed Beast Ball is incredibly dense, despite its density, the Tailed Beast Ball is extremely fast when launched. The power of the attack is relative to the power of the user. With Datara's easily overpowering Dracogia's and almost faultily intriguing him.

**The Jyubi:**

**Real Name: **Zyken, Datara

**Appearance:** The Jyubi appears to have the body composed of the body parts of different animals. Both his head and ears are wolf like with two fangs resembling a sabre tooth tigers and two shorter ones on each side. He has a deer antler on the right, a blue goat horn on the left, one unique eye that is purple with diamond shapes pupils, a snake tongue, a sharks dorsal fin, a lions mane, and white bushy eyebrows. He has the right arm of a tiger, the left claw of an eagle, the right leg of a bear, and the left leg of a goat. In addition, he has a bat's right wing, a Pegasus' left wing, a horse's mane and a dragon-like snake's tail with a white tail tuft. The shape of his body resembles that of a dragon. His regular body(minus the animal parts) is black with lighter tones of gray.

**Abilities:** The Jyubi is the most powerful of the Bijuu because it is all the Bijuu fused into one being. In addition to the above abilities, Jyubi also has

**Unnamed Element:** As explained above, Due to being the originator, Jyubi posses a unique element which is the combination of all of them. This makes Jyubi's techniques naturally superior to the other elements. The color of this element seems to be different shades of gray with a purple outline.

**Draco Metor:** In its Statue form, Datara displayed many additional abilities and techniques. Datara is able to emit dragon-like forms of energy from its mouth. When these dragons come into contact with living things, the souls are ripped from their bodies, killing them. When in Statue form, and these dragons surround a jinchūriki or a tailed beast, the tailed beast's chakra is gathered to the Statue's mouth and stored inside for future use or as a means to Datara's revival.

**Bijuubushin: **Used as a defensive manoeuvre, the Ten-Tails has the ability to produce innumerable replicas of itself from its main body. While they have many variations in terms of their appearance, with some appearing humanoid and others possessing an animal-like shape and operating on all fours, these duplicates share many of the Ten-Tails' distinctive traits, such as its mouth as well as spiked protrusions on their heads and backs. Their sizes also vary as some towered over others, appearing similar in size to large summons. The duplicates are capable of forming weapons of sorts including dumbbell-like weights, axe and scythe-like appendages as well as spear-like projectiles and spiked walls for defensive purposes. Regardless of their differences, the duplicates all operate with the singular goal of protecting the main body of the Ten-Tails from attack.

As part of this technique, the Ten-Tails can separate and purge injured parts from its main body. This was done after part of its body was set ablaze by Amaterasu.

**Transformation:** Jyubi can transform itself into even more monstrous forms to power itself up. Some of these include a dragon form, a krakken form, a huge wolfmen form, and a statue form. Its final an most form appears to be that of a tree. Its default form is mentioned in "appearance."

**Semi Omnipotence:** Jyubi seems to have vast knowledge on the Universe and an almost unlimited array of techniques and abilities. Jyubi said that his Omnipotence is only as strong as it's total power, meaning that it is not all the way invincible. Additionally the diets and other aspects of Bijuu still apply to Jyubi.

**Effects on Sasuke**

When inside a host the Jyubi "bonds" with them. However, it didn't like the sage but has become fond of Sasuke. The reason being is it knows Sasuke is a naive child and registered that she is a descendant of the sage. The real reason being is that despite it's all powerfullness, the Jyubi still needs to eat souls in order to survive or live off the life force in a human host.

Jyubi has made Sasuke's body so it can be more comfortable to him to adjust to. In fact, Jyubi is not simply sealed inside Sasuke like most Jinchuriki. The Bijuu is a part of her body as well and according to Jyubi himself, it is Eternal, but the Bijuu can be passed down into Sasuke's descendants or others depending on what the Uchiha wanted to do.

This means that Sasuke is not a human, but a Bijuu. Half Bijuu according the the Omnitrix.

Sasuke also needs to eat actual animals in order to survive.

**Appearance: **Sasuke is humanoid but due to Datara's interference, she has some animalistic characteristics. For example she sports animal like ears and prominent canine fangs that some mistake her for a vampire. On her face are six whiskers, three on each side of her cheek. She currently spots no tails but that will change when the time comes.

**Personality:** Sasuke takes the selfish reclusive personality. She is proud of her status as a Bijuu and looks down on any of the races. She does not back down from a fight or being compared to a human. When tapping into more of the Jyubi's power, Sasuke becomes more animalistic and fights on instinct rather then using knowledge like a rational human being.

**Powers:** Sasuke has access to the Bijuu's basic powers such as enhanced body and extreme healing. Because she has fangs she can use absorption. She also has access to the Bijuu's sixth sense. Except that she has two separate reserves, one being her own and the other the Jyubi's. Tapping into Jyubi's will give her a chakra cloak where she can then use the Bijuu techniques like chakra chains.

* * *

**Sasuke Dracogia (Armed Forces Database)**

**Age:** 14

**Appearance:** Eyes, blue, Hair-Dark Blue, hair is extremely long. Pale skin complexion and average height and weight for a girl of her age

**Personality:** Arrogant reclusive and hard to make friends with but extremely loyal. Seems to look down on all the races except for the Bijuu.

**Outfits:** Several. Current outfit bears resemblance to what shinobi used to wear. She has a forehead protector with Rien's symbol on it. She wears a black cloak with some unknown symbol on it along with this. (for an example of this outfit refer to my profile)

**Facts: **

Was raised by the "Dragon God" Dracogia. He taught her how to read and write. As well as Aizen Sosuke the Satan Soul who taught her her techniques and how to use them.

According to her, she has a Bijuu sealed in her thus making her a Bijuu herself. This secret is classified as S Class.

Sasuke's Omni when exerted seems to be rainbow colored.

**Powers: **Not much is known but Sasuke is definite stronger then what she lets on or displays. One of the abilities we do know are The Bijuu Arts which are a wide verity of powerful techniques from cloning herself to messing with seals to transporting herself instantly. Sasuke claims that these techniques are not magic but powers of the Bijuu themselves.

**Weapons**: Sasuke has access to a verity of amazing weapons. Ranging from Guns to a Mysterious Sword . (For how the sword looks refer to my profile)

**Total Missions Completed:** 002

* * *

**Glossary of Orginal Techniques and Weapons:**

_If you need info on cannon stuff just look it up on the wiki_

**Bijuukurō** (_Tailed Beast Claws_): Allows the user to temporarily enhance the normal growth of the nails on both their hands and feet, causing them to grow considerably longer in a short space of time as a result. It also seemingly enhances the durability of the nails, allowing them to even clash against swords without breaking. Sasuke can charge her respective element through them making them even more deadly. Rank-C,

**Bijūkagekurōn** (_Tailed Beast Shadow Clone_): Works Just like Naruto's Kage Bushin except the clones are infused with Jyubi's special element. Additionally the more Omni put into the clone, the more durable they are.

**Bijuukyū** (_Tailed Beast Absorption_): This is just a name for the Bijuu's absorption ability.

**Bijuutaken** (_Tailed Beast Soul Sword_): Sasuke's unique weapon which is infused with a small part of Jyubi's soul. Because of that this weapon can only be used by Sasuke. It stays stored inside of her body when not in use. One of the abilities shown is that the sword can transform into other weapons.

**Storage Seal** - Basic Fuinjustu technique. This seal is in the form of a scroll that can contain an almost limitless form of nonliving material.

* * *

**Current Characters in this Universe:**

Ben Tennyson

Kevin aka Dracogan

Gewn Tennyson

Natsu Dragneel

Happy

Lucy Heartfella

Erza Scarlet (obviously)

Ichigo Kurosaki

Kiba Inuzuka

Grimmjow J.

Pretty much all of the espada because they all are fucking awesome

Marakov Deryar

Laxus Deryar

Aizen

Madara

Blackbeard

Marco

Ace

Usopp

Urouge

Doflamingo

* * *

**Oc Form:**

If you have an Oc and wish to have it in this story please fill it out. am accepting Oc's! Do not submit it in reviews! PM me the information please as I don't check reviews! Right now only a minimum of two oc's per person.

Name: Preferably a full name as well as nicknames

Age: feel free to make up their birthday date

Appearance: their height/weight, hair color, eye color, skin tone and any unusual features.

outfit? what are they wearing?

Personality: what are they like?

Species: Feel free to make up one or use an existing one

Abilities: If they are a mage what can they do? weapons also fit under this category

Background: minimum of three sentences.

Other: Other important facts i should know. like what kinds of food do they like or are they in a relationship?

* * *

**zoro: and there you have it! so yep Sasuke was raised by Kevin where she would learn the basics of her Absorption ability from, and then she was raised by Aizen who taught her history and knowledge.**

**_Now for some review questions:_**

_Appearing Naruto characters?_ You bet, like I said multiple crossovers! Not every single character will appear however, only the ones I like and can write well will.

_How much of a crossover:_ Lets count them off! When I say crossovers I mean characters and the abilities that they use. Naruto, Grand Theft Auto, One Piece, Bleach, Fairy Tail, and Ben 10.

_Sasuke's abilities:_ Due to her having absorption and training it it it's ultimate level, Sasuke won't be having access to a wide verity of abilities right off the bat. Aizen trained her into using some techniques that will be showed later.

_Sasuke's Element?_ Sasuke is the host of Jyubi people. And I explained it above clearly I think. Although I really need a name for this element unless we just go lazy and name all the techniques Bijuu i don't have a problem with that. If you review and come up with a cool name for the element you'll get cookies!

_Sasuke is extremely overpowered._ Maybe but so what? If you don't like I am pretty sure you can find hundreds of super powered Naruto fics and don't get hit by the door on your way out of this fanfic!

_Jyubi and Sasuke:_ Oh no Jyubi doesn't like being Sasuke's container and is only helping her get stronger so she can give into its power and Jyubi can control her body. He can't survive without a host but who says he can't control one?

_Dragons?_ Yea they are still relevant, no where as powerful as Bijuu though.

_Memories?_ The whole point of turning Sasuke into a child was to clear her of the memories...well most of them.

_Pairings:_ Oh fuck yes

_**Review request!**_

**Like I said I want suggestions on the name for Sasuke's element! the winner gets a cookie!**

**Second thing is I am accepting Oc's! For my own sake please pm all oc forms _do not put them in reviews._ see above for oc form**

**Zyken out!**


	7. Archive: Supernova

**zyken:** whats sup guys? so i was just taking a nap and this idea PRACTICALLY flew through by me. i mean it's totaly a badass idea right? you all can totally see me passing this idea right?

**zoroark:** shut the hell up and just get on with the damn story summery already

**zyken:** In this story, Ben intervenes with the whole Kyubi attack or should I say Jyubi attack on Kohona and decides to raise everyone's favorite ninja!

**zoroark:** o'rly now?

**zyken:** yep! i have so much planned for this fic and i can'r wait for other people to read my fanfiction. wait why am i still talking?

**zoroark:** because you like to overcompensate from your lonely social life in real life in the digital world.

**zyken:** fuck you!

**zoroark:** it's true though

**zyken:** whatever man, i am like so done talking to you, anyway to everyone else, enjoy the story. review, and favorite and whatever

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Legacy**

* * *

It was past midnight in the city of Kohona often called the village hidden in the leaves. They were currently the strongest shinobi military power in the Five Great Nations land. But sadly even they looked like mere ants when it came to dealing with the Kyuubi, the strongest Bijuu. Many people were dying left and right and nobody, not even the combined efforts of the Fourth Hokage, Third Hokage, and Third Uzukage were enough.

"Shit." Kushina cursed. "My fears have been relised, he is going to revive the Jyubi!"

Minato Namikaze widned his eyes at his wife's statement. "There is a Tenth Bijuu?"

"No. The Jyubi is the bijuu whose chakra was separated into the current bijuu. I can't believe that he managed to collect them all...Such power..."

Minato could tell that his wife was getting weaker. Infact having their Bijuu removed would be instant death. It was only because of her Uzumaki longevity that Kushina was even breathing.

"I'll be fine dear. Just please save Naruto and stop that madman."

Minato nodded as he concentrated chakra and used his special technique **Harshin**, to appear a few feet from the man who seemed to be the cause of all this.

"So you have decided to join me and witness firsthand of my ascendance to a god." The masked man said.

"No, but I am here to give you one can of whop ass." Minato said. The man simply laughed.

"You are nothing but a one trick pony who thinks he can match up to me? Tobi? The new worlds God? Ha ha."

Minato grunted but Tobi seemed to have a space time justu of his own. He trapped him with his war fan and smiled.

"Now that I have the Kyubi and the Gedō Mazō, I will become a GOD!."

Minato watched helplessly when he herd the sound of crying. It was Naruto! His baby! This made him struggle even harder but it was just no use.

Tobi preformed nine strange hand seals that Minato has never seen before. Before he knew it a huge ass stature appeared out of nowhere.

_"HOLY SHIT. THAT THIS ALMOST AS BIG AS A MOON."_ Minato thought.

Eight different colors of light emerged from the statue, combined with the restrained Kyubi, all the light formed together until they combined and then went back into the statue.

The statue began to glow until it started showing colors - one from each beast, and then those colors formed tails. What was now standing was a massive black ten tailed wolf with one eye that resembled a dragons.

The beast celebrated it's rejoining and let out a massive blast of energy which seemed to exit the planet.

Except that it did.

The blast of energy almost hit a green space ship that was just traveling by.

"What the hell was that?" Muttered a voice. "I better check it out, something insanely powerful and evil must be the source of that blast." He then frowned and facepalmed. "Ah man, and to think it was gonna be a smoothie day."

Tobi was too busy in the moment to notice that maybe this wasn't the best laid plan. Before he could gloat again, one of the Jyubi's tails was heading in his direction.

"Listen here, you massively overgrown dog, I revived you and thus I am your master."

The wolf stopped and looked down at the stupid Uchiha.

"You expect me, the almighty Datara, to bow down to a pesant? I never liked you Uchiha. From the memories of the Kyubi, you all seemed like an arrogant bunch who demised themselves."

Tobi was extremely mad. He attempted to use his Sharingan to subdue the beast but Datara used one of his massive fingers and flicked him away.

**"AND NOW THAT I AM FREE, I WILL FIRSTHAND TAKE BACK ALL THAT BELONGS TO ME!"**

The unstoppable beast began to rampage. Through this Minato noticed that poor little Naruto was going to meet his demise even though he wasn't even a day old, hell, he was only two hours old.

But just then a surge of green energy stopped the beast.

"WHAT? IS THIS?" Datara said clearly confused.

"You mean who it is and I am Benjiman Tennyson, savior of the Universe. Well, multiple universes actually, or in all actually, the Omniverse. Yeah, but enough about me I'm the one who is going to put you back in the doggy kennel."

"BRING IT ON HUMAN." Datara roared as the two began to fight. Surprisingly Ben increased his size and had his fists in both earth and diamond which he also increased the size for.

_**"Ben this is a Bijuu according to my database. It is immortal in every sense of the word. To get rid of it you must seal it. And it must be sealed inside a body that can handle its power."**_

Ben nodded. "Did you find any target yet, oh wise watch?"

The watch shone a light that was pointing to the sleeping Naruto. The baby that he protected from death.

"Are you serious right now watch? I just can't do this to this young child!"

_**"But you have to. I will assist you if needed."**_

Ben sighed as he did what the watched said and allowed the technology to do it's own thing. The beast turned into a light of energy again. Even Ben was having a hard time withstanding the force of it.

But all of a sudden the watch was freaking out.

_**"Damaged Organism detected. Foreign creature discovered in hosts body. Repairing genetic damage."**_

All of a sudden both the watch and Naruto glowed a deep green until It ended.

Ben wondered what happened. What did the watch do now? Guess he would eventually find out...

During all this mess Naruto's parents were extremely weaken.

"My friend, thank you for saving my son." Spoke Minato.

"I-It's no problem. I'm a hero. It's what I do." Said Ben.

"I am afraid that my time in this world is done. But I would like to make a small request." Said Minato as he coughed some blood.

"I would like you to raise Naruto and keep him away from harm. Take this, a scroll from me and his mother that would happen to give him when he turns twelve, but..." Minato's voice was becoming weaker.

Ben sweadropped. Fighting off a huge wolf? He could do, but raising a kid? Well...

"I'll do it. This boy deserves a happy chance at life." Unconsciously the words slipped from his mouth.

"Thank you..." Minato said as Ben took the scroll and baby Naruto who was still asleep from him.

He looked at a woman nearby who was desperate struggling to breathe.

"Using the last of my energy just to walk all the way over here and do this." She kissed Naruto on his forehead." Please take care of my Baby, Benjamin." Were Kushina's last words.

Both she and Minato were dead.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Blood**

* * *

"Dad!" Yelled the voice across a well built house. It came from a boy who had blonde hair and blue eyes. He also had whiskers on his cheek, three for each side. He couldn't be more then ten years old.

"What is it son." Said the voice of a clearly older male. He was in his late thirties and had brown hair and green eyes that could rival an emerald.

"Well, I was thinking, I am ten years old now and I was wondering..."

"Ah, so you want to become a member of the United Planets Military then?"

The little boy's eyes lit up. "Yes!"

It was understandable, since that fateful day of taking on the task of raising the boy by himself, Ben had mostly kept his omnitrix and status away from the boy. He did decide to raise him on Earth where oddly, he was taken into the interesting life of the United Planets soldiers.

"_**When are you going to tell him the truth. And I mean the complete truth?"**_ The voice of the Omnitrix rang in his head.

_"When I feel that he is ready."_ Ben shot back. It wasn't the fact that Ben had the Omnitrix is what upset him, but the simple fact that he wasn't exactly the savior of the omniverse. Well, he was, but Benjamin Tennyson, was not a good guy in the definition. Oh no, he destroyed planets and getting stronger as well as maintaining the title of the "Godking of everything". Its why he initially faced the Jyubi. But after the events and having to raise a kid he didn't know what he wanted. Whats even worse is when he turned into Clockwork, an alien that allowed him to be able to see into the future and saw what would have happened o the boy if he left him in the village.

Such a future angered him. Were the people of that planets such idiots that they would treat the person that is keeping them and literally everyone that lives in the Five great Nations safe?

But then again, who really cares? After all, it would be amusing to train "the demon" and "the dobe" and turn him into a future being of destruction like himself. He couldn't wait to get started.

"Okay, I have decided that you will start your training." Ben said. The little boy jumped up and down exited.

"But first, we need to find out what you are and if you have any abilities already built into you."

The boy stopped. "So, what can you do, dad?"

"I have the Omnitrix, this device allows me to transform into any creature that exist in the known Omniverse."

The boy continued. "Will I get a cool badass watch like yours?"

Ben frowned. "No, Naruto, the Omnitrix is a one of a kind device. But I feel like you have something special."

Before either could process another thought both seemed to be transported in a weird location.

"Dad, where are we?" Naruto asked.

"I am not sure. Omnitrix-"

_**"Don't bother."**_ Spoke a voice that could freeze and burn hell at the same time a million times over.

Ben knew that voice. "Youre the wolf I fought ten years ago..."

_**"Indeed. At first I was pissed knowing I would be stuck here forever, but soon, I began to accept it and now that the boy is beginning his journey, I feel it is time to tell him what he needs to know."**_

Naruto was silent as this was taking place.

_**"You are in your mindscape young one. Yes, I am inside of your body."**_

"Who are you?" Naruto asked. Clearly afraid. That thing was the biggest...thing he's ever seen.

_**"I am the Jyubi no Ookami. The strongest Bijuu and one of the most powerful demons to exist. And I was sealed inside of you until that damn human with that bloody watch did something."**_

Ben raised a brow. "You're not sealed inside of him anymore?"

_**"Sigh...Your watch attempted to destroy me because it noticed I didn't belong in there. It almost succeeded me by transforming me on a microscopic level but something went haywire, probably because I used a shit ton of chakra to resist that from happening. So instead the watch turned me into some type of virus that becomes a parasite as soon as it has adapted to the host body. Which means that I am bonded to him forever."**_

"And these effects are?" Ben questioned.

_**"A lot actually one of the functions is that my host is now in his peak capability and form. His strength, speed, senses, agility, and intelligence have been augmented to resemble that beyond of a humans. You have an incredible healing factor, one of the greatest in the Milky Way Galaxy. You are not a simple human anymore, or shall I say...you never were."**_

Naruto was stunned. "So I am a demon then?"

_**"Half Devil half Angel. But thats besides the point. The virus will also give you a presence to help your body physically adapt to these changes. You'll grow red hair like your mothers as the virus unlocks your stanima and you'll even get those cute animal ears you see in anime!"**_

Ben chuckled at the last part.

_**"I haven't even gotten to the good part yet. One of my abilities is that I could absorb Omni, or the source of energy for everything in the Omniverse to function. Meaning It allows the brat to absorb anything he wants for various types of usage. Heh, a great analogy for this is that I do this by literately eating the soul of whatever he is absorbing. However, the absorption is not permanent except in special cases. Such transfers lasted for 100 times longer than the contact time, meaning that if you absorbed energy from some bird or whatever for five seconds thus only gaining his powers for roughly eight minutes. I categorize this in three different ways.**_

_**The first and foremost is energy in it's bare form. This allows you to manipulate technology, discharge it as an energy blast, stun targets, or manipulate it as a shield, increase his psychical strength and , absorbed energy will be used up over time or through excessive use. However, if the brat absorbs too much energy, the energy will cause him to become mentally unstable. Storing energy for long periods of time will worsen his instability.**_

_**The second category is are able to absorb and synthesize the mass, properties, and chemical makeup of matter to change their body into a living matter in the shape; the absorbed matter is as durable as the matter used to make it and can enhance their strength and durability. He will also be able to extend absorbed matter to anything they are touching. He can can repair objects composed of the same matter they have absorbed by synthesizing a liquid version of that substance and hardening it again. As well as can manipulate whatever substance they are touching by absorbing it and morphing it into any shape or form. After absorbing matter, the brat can manipulate their atomic structure to grow extensions on their body and shapeshift their limbs into various weapons, tools, and forms at will.**_

_**And the third and possibly favorite category is absorbing the DNA, metabolism, and life force of other life forms, Naruto can use it as nourishment to replenish his omni, can regenerate what would otherwise be fatal wounds. This can grant him the targets memories, abilities, personality, and outward physical characteristics of other beings to accommodate the absorbed information. If done long enough, it seems to drain their blood/flesh; often turning the targets body into dust. Hell he can gain an entire persons soul if he were to fully absorb them, hence why I named the technique after soul eating. If he does gain access to the soul, he can control the souls in a matter similar to zombies. The souls of the hosts are kept alive within the user, leaving them "still alive," in a sense (albeit suppressed). If he is hit by a fatal would or dies, he could trade a soul in exchange for their own life. His body will undergo a slight mutation (or none at all, depending on the powers they have absorbed and skill) to accommodate the absorbed abilities. The amount of energy Naruto can absorb at once, as well as the extremeness of the mutation, depends on his experience. Similar to his matter absorption, when the brat becomes advanced, can grant whatever he absorbed to others through drawing iconic symbols. This is usually done through tattooing images onto others. These tattoos then give whatever power he believes them to bestow. They unlike his absorption powers, are permanent."**_

_"So he is like Kevin."_ Ben thought.

"Wow...Am I really that awesome? But wait...how do I do that absorption thing?"

_**"You have a pair of fangs for that purpose."** _Jyubi said. _**"Moving on, you also, when I feel like you have earned it, will be granted a spaticular form that will be the true representation of yourself. But for now you should get accustomed to your body."**_

"That is unbelievable Wolfman!" Ben stated. "And to think I am responsible for this."

_**"My name is Datara."**_ The beast sighed.

"Well Datara..." Ben smugly said as he repeated the message. Datara rolled his eyes.

_**"Moving on, you will desecrate venom that will contain small amount of me or the virus. This is important because it will paralyze the target and cause immense pain before eating them alive cells inside and out. You also for some reason will have a natural affinity to nature. By this you will find yourself being able to tame animals and talk to them."**_

_"Just like Kevin...But a nature boy."_ Ben chuckled.

_**"One more last thing...Kami, I feel like I've talked more at this very session then I have in the last ten thousand years...Is that the final ability of the virus is that for every time Naruto becomes badly beaten, whenever he recovers, he becomes stronger multiplied by his injuries. So literally whatever doesn't kill them will only make it stronger. Allowing the being and it's host to evolve without limit."**_

Both Ben and Naruto just stood there as they took in all this amazing information but found themselves back in the real world.

"So dad..." Naruto broke the Ice. "Can we start training now?"

"Well first before we even start, I want to know what you want to do with your power."

Naruto paused for a moment before speaking again. "I want to become part of the United Planets Armed forces."

Ben didn't seem surprised at this.

"Okay then. Which branch would you like to join?"

Naruto seemed confused. Ben continued.

"Well you have the Plumbers, which are the equivalent of law enforcement, the Armada which is like the combined navy/air force, the SHIELD, which is like the general army. And then there is the Knights which are similar to the Marines."

Naruto smiled. "I want to become a Knight!"

"Very well then. I will contact the recruiter and see if we can get you enlisted."

* * *

**Chapter III**

**Return**

* * *

A red haired boy who couldn't be no older then twelve was sitting on an edge of a building. He was wearing a military outfit with brown boots and a cloak. He had the symbol of a Private on his left shoulder as well as the symbol of the United Planets. He was currently playing with one of his kunai that was given to him by his adoptive father.

A lot happened within the past two years. Naruto spent two months in the "Boot Camp" training him how to become a Knight for the United Planets Armed forces. From there he learned history, the structures, education, battle strategy, and how to handle virtually any plumber weapon that he came across with.

He also improved on his abilities that he got because of the monster inside of him. He didn't have access to a form yet, but he perfected his absorption power as well as his affinity to nature. He developed a special whistle that allowed him to summon any animals in the area to fight for him. Naruto could also speak and command the animals. If he needed an ability boost, Naruto could simply just absorb one of the animals.

There was also that scroll that he had gotten after graduating from the academy. Thats when Naruto learned the truth about his heritage and what happened. He also learned that Kohona was playing on using him and his mother as a weapons and destroying the rest of the clan. The scroll contained a technique known as the Rasengan. Naruto had learned and even improved the technique to how he seen fit. He also learned the truth about his adoptive father but he didn't care if he was a good or bad guy. All that mattered to Naruto was becoming "The Strongest" just like his father who mysterious disappeared. When the time comes Naruto would find his father again and absorb the Omnitrix for everything it had, and then reenact revenge upon Kohona for it's crimes.

But who said that he couldn't visit the village and let them have a sample at this very moment?

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto looked at the place and saw the familiar stone. "Kohona huh..."

"Excuse me but who are you?" One of the guards said getting ready for a fight. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I am Naruto." He said. The guard's eyes winded.

"Jinchuriki? But you...I thought you died."

"When the ten tails was sealed into me? Not quite my friend. I am here for some business, go ahead and tell everyone that the demon is back! AHHAHAHAHAHA!"

The guard felt Naruto's killing intent and didn't waste any time in doing what he was told.

It didn't take long for word to get out that the "demon" was still alive and back. As Naruto walked down the town square he saw the stares the villagers were giving him. He rightfully stare back. One of the idiots attempted to throw an apple at him, Naruto easily caught it and threw it back it hit them in the face and knock them out cold.

"The bitch deserved it." Naruto said.

_"Where should I go? Hmm...Maybe I can see what runts Kohona is running these days. To the academy registration it is!"_

Naruto looked at the building and made his way in from there me met the awkward stares of Iruka and the children.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Iruka asked.

"Naruto. I don't have a last name because I am not truly part of any family. I am here because of my own desire."

"Wait? Naruto as in Uzumaki?"

"I do not have a last name." Naruto stated with an annoyed tone.

"You're supposed to be dead." Iruka said.

"Keyword, suppose, but I am here alive and kicking!"

Iruka said nothing but studied the boy.

_"Well, he does have his mothers red hair and his fathers face..."_

"He looks like a dobe." Barked the voice of Kiba Inuzuka. Naruto looked at him amused.

"Are you going to join the graduation ceremony for the academy?" Iruka asked.

Naruto chuckled. "I am already a member of the Armed Forces of another society. There is no need."

"I call bullshit!" Yelled Kiba. "You can't be any older then all of us!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "But I indeed am. I any way it is no concern for a piece of dog shit like yourself. Now please leave me alone before I make you do so." At the end of his speech Naruto unleashed some Killing intent that paralyzed Kiba. Akamaru feared for his partner.

Naruto looked over the entire room before seeing a crowd of fangirls hovering over someone who had a duckbutt haircut, and an empty seat next to a young women who looked embarrassed.

"Thanks for letting me sit next to you." Naruto grinned. "Whats your name, young lady?"

"H-Hinata." She said as her face turned a light shade of pink.

"Would you like to go on a date with me later." Naruto said winking his eyes at the girl. She blushed a deep tomato red.

For a while the rest of the day seemed boring and Uneventful. Naruto then saw the duckbutt guy come forward.

"Is that the best you losers can do? Can no one chalange my power?" He laughed.

"Sasuke-kun is the strongest person here. All of you failures can't do shit to him." A pink haired girl said proudly.

"The guy is about as manly as a mouse." Shouted Naruto. "Sit down duckbutt." Everyone in the class laughed while Sasuke fumed.

"I am an Uchiha! An elite, who do you think you are making fun of my hair, while yours resembles a bitch's period?!"

Naruto's smile went from amusement to evil.

"Lets fight then SasUKE." The class bust out laughing at Naruto's joke. Sasuke in blind rage charged at Naruto but he simply punched him hard in the gut.

"Like I said. Uchihshit, better then you."

Sasuke growled as he sat back down. Iruka then began calling out the teams.

"Team seven, Inuzuka Kiba, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura."

Sasuke didn't care, Sakura was horrified but then became happy and Kiba was bitching.

"Team 8, Hyuuga Hinata, Abraume Shino, and Sai."

After hearing Hinata knows her team Naruto then turns to her.

"So how about that date?"

She blushed as they made their way to the ramen stand. After eating they then made their way to Hinata's house.

"Mmm...Hinata." The ginger muttered as he began to thrust into her virgin pussy. He griped on her titties as he messaged the right one and sucked on the left. He stopped momentarily and looked at the Hyuuga only to see a face filled with pleasure.

Naruto increased his speed in both fucking the girl and giving pleasure to her breast. All of a sudden Naruto stopped and switched positions. Hinata had a confused look on her face but Naruto didn't seem fazed.

"Ride me."

The Hyuuga did as she was told and began to bounce up and down on Naruto's dick. " Ride that dick baby." He said as he slapped her ass. Naruto began to thrust upward and met Hinata's own.

"N-Naruto-K-Kun..." Hinata whimpered as he unleashed his load. The ginger did the same.

"Amazing, Hinata-Chan." Naruto smiled as he brushed her hair to look into the Hyuuga's eyes.

The two slept until the next day where they would have to prepare for the new mission and teams.

* * *

**Chapter IV**

**Broken Family**

* * *

"So your mission is to accompany the bridge builder safely as he and his crew finishes the project." Hiruzen said as he saw Naruto walk through the door.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Yelled Sakura, Sasuke and Kiba all at once.

Naruto shrugged. "I herd you guys were gonna be the first team getting a c ranked mission. I figured since this team are the weaklings of Kohona, you all would need some help." This statement seemed to piss those three off but it was just providing entertainment for Naruto. The real reason why he was here was because Datara said that he needed to do a private talk with the teams sensei.

"Thats enough. So are these the fags that are supposed to be guarding me?" Grunted a unfamiliar voice.

"Ah you must be the bridge builder." Hiruzen stated.

Tazuna turned to the old Hokage. "And you must have the common sense equivalent of a ten year old rat."

Naruto suppressed a smile. The bridge builder studied team 7 for a few more seconds.

"AH HELL NAW. This is the best you could do? The Cyclops looks like he is good for nothing but porn, the Uchiha looks like he is constipated, the Inuzuka looks like he cleans dog kennels everyday, and the pink haired girl reminds me of howler monkeys."

Naruto burst out laughing before asking Tazuna what he thought about him. The drunk bridge builder studied the ginger before replying.

"Awesome whiskers!" This did nothing but made the butthurt team 7 even more butthurt.

"We don't have a million years! Lets go!"

All of team seven groaned as they began to accompany the bridge builder.

Eventually after the team was outside, they saw a puddle.

"Everybody please stop." Naruto said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Whats wrong?" Tazuna asked.

"There are two huge ass puddles of water right here, but it hasn't rained in this area for a few days according to the atmosphere and the nearest location of water would be the river which is at least an hours walk away from here." The ginger said.

In that moment two ninja began to attack by using their chains to restrain Sakura and Kiba. Sasuke quickly countered the attack by putting a Kunai in one of the chain's gab then pulling on the Kunai. This caused the two ninja to come together as he kicked both of them in their faces.

"Not bad uke." Naruto spoke before forming two blue orbs in his hand.

**"Rasenregan!"**

The two ninja were knocked out from the blast.

"Is there something you're not telling us Tazuna?" Naruto asked.

"Well, yeah, um you see, this thug has a bounty on for my head."

Naruto nodded. "I don't know about you weaklings, but I never back down from a challenge. I'm going."

Kiba didn't wait a second longer after hearing Naruto's reply. "I don't want that guy to get all the credit! I want to continue!"

Sasuke nodded and his banshe fangirl agreed with whatever the Uchiha said so it was pretty much decided and Kakashi didn't known what to really do.

(A few hours later)

After a pretty boring ship ride to the wave lands, the two finally arrived at Tazuna's house where they were greeted with open arms.

"Thank you for allowing us to stay here." Kakashi said. "Kiba, Sakura, Sasuke, follow me please."

"Where are we going sensei?" Sakura asked.

"The woods for training. I'm going to teach you how to climb a tree...without using hands." He demonstrated the technique, why chakra control was important and then had his students to the exercises.

Naruto rolled his eyes. _"What fool of a sensei doesn't teach his students basic chakra control yet? This should have been done months ago."_ He decided to do some exploring in the woods and thats when he felt a familiar surge of energy.

"Dad." Naruto fatly stated.

"And why have you decided to return now?"

Ben looked down. He felt terrible.

"Err. This doesn't fucking matter." Naruto said out of the blue. Before he unleashed his fangs. Ben didn't see what Naruto was planning.

_"Gonna absorb that fucking watch for everything it's worth!"_ Naruto then pretended to hug his father.

"It's alright dad..." Naruto said as he positioned his fangs directly over it. Instantly Naruto bit down on the watch and started to absorb it. Ben felt something was off but didn't pay attention to it.

"You sure are hugging me very long son." Ben laughed nervously.

A little while longer, and...

"Okay, son, you can let go now."

Ben was getting mad by this point in time but he looked up and saw what Naruto was doing.

"What have you done?!"

Naruto smiled. "You always were a slow learner...father."

Ben looked at his Omnitrix. "My watch..."

"It's still there father, but I took nearly everything that watch had. I will surpass you, and I will become the strongest. Farewell father." Naruto said before vanishing.

_**"Yo, Kit, Let me speak to you for a minute."** _Datara said when Naruto appeared back in Tazuna's house.

_"What is it?"_ Naruto asked.

_**"Well first off it's been two years since we talked. Its like after that you just forgot about little ole me."**_ The beast said with it's ten tails flying about throughout the cage.

_"Well I do admit that I have been giving you a cold shoulder, but it's because I've been busy."_ The ginger replied back._ "I didn't mean it."_

_**"I know you didn't Kit. You're not like that."**_ Naruto smiled.

_**"I'll just have you know that due to the fact you absorbed nearly all of the Omnitrix, that source of power is forever permanent in your body."**_

Naruto looked amazed.

_**"Howsoever, due to the sheer amount of energy, it would have driven you insane so I took it on myself to store it in a place where it would be nothing for someone to handle."**_

_"The power is within you isn't it?"_

_**"Yes it is. I will give you your miniature form now. he reason being is because while you are in that form you can use that source of power. But I want something in exchange."**_

Naruto raised an eyebrow. _"And that would be what?"_

Datara let out a toothy grin._** "I'm not sealed within you anymore, so that means that I want a different mindscape."**_

"_I can do that."_ Naruto replied before he snapped his fingers and the ginger's mindscape looked like the location of an island that you would spend in vacation.

_**"And the second thing is I want to be free sometimes so use that form, additionally I want access to your senses for at least 16 hours a day."**_

_"Just sixteen?"_ Naruto questioned.

_**"Because I don't want to become your stalker Baka! Besides theres also your habit of eating and...other bodily functions that I don't want any experience of."**_

Naruto chuckled as he understood what the Jyubi meant as he left his mindscape and continued walking back to Tazuna's house.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Sakura screamed.

"Out." Naruto dully replied as he walked past the pink haired bashee.

"Whatever, I don't even know why I am asking a dobe like you questions when Sasuke-Kun is obviously needing my presence." Naruto couldn't help but snort at that comment.

Goodnight Sakura." Spoke Kakashi as he continued to look at his porn book.

After he went to bed Naruto decided to wake up Inari.

"Yo, you little shit wake up." Naruto whispered.

Needless to say the child was afraid. "How did you get into my bedroom?"

"I am a ninja. Anyway are you up for pranking dogshit, duckbutt, and his pet howler monkey?"

Inari smiled and laughed evilly. "I would be honored."

The next day when everybody woke up the whole house was met with blood curling screams.

Naruto was already at the breakfast table siting down wanting to observe his latest work.

One by one the members of team 7 came down with Naruto's and Inari's laughs getting louder and louder.

First Kiba and was covered in bites and scratches from Akamaru because someone sprayed him with male cat haramone.

Next was Sakura with a howler monkey mask attached to her face as well as a fake plastic tail.

And lastly was Sasuke with dyed pink hair and pictures of him fondling himself.

_"This is going to be a long mission."_ Kakashi groaned.

* * *

**Yes Im deleting this story sorry guys :(**

**Maybe one of you can continue it or use the idea better then me.**


End file.
